


Das Bindungsritual

by Blue_Night



Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: Adventure, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Testflug mit einer neuen Space-Jet, zu dem Perry Rhodan Atlan eingeladen hat, um ihm eine Auszeit von seinen Pflichten als Imperator zu ermöglichen, läuft nicht ganz wie geplant und nimmt eine unerwartete Wendung...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Testflug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts).



> Schön, dass es auch noch andere treue Atlan / Perry Rhodan-Fans gibt. Ich hoffe, meine Geschichte gefällt Dir!

Es hatte alles so gut angefangen. Perry Rhodan hatte es bei seinem Staatsbesuch mal wieder geschafft, Atlan wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit von seinen erdrückenden Pflichten als Imperator loszueisen und ihn zu einem Testflug mit einer verbesserten Space-Jet eingeladen. Natürlich hatten seine Minister und all die Speichellecker um ihn herum heftig protestiert, aber Perry Rhodan hatte darauf bestanden, dass Atlan sich persönlich von den Verbesserungen, die den Antrieb, die erhöhte Reichweite und die Wendigkeit betrafen, überzeugte. Am Anfang war auch alles wie geplant gelaufen und Atlan hatte die Spritztour genossen, aber dann hatte Perry unbedingt noch ein Sonnensystem anfliegen müssen, aus dem er merkwürdige Energiewerte empfing, und damit hatte das Unglück seinen Lauf genommen. Als sie aus dem Hyperraum kamen, spielten die Anzeigen verrückt und der Antrieb funktionierte auch nicht mehr richtig. Sie hatten gerade noch auf dem Planeten, der die gelbe Sonne umkreiste, notlanden können. Rhodan hatte bei der Landung gezeigt, dass er seine Fähigkeiten als Pilot noch nicht verlernt hatte und die Space-Jet auf den Boden gebracht, ohne dass alles zu Bruch ging.

"Deine Neugierde wird dich noch irgendwann Kopf und Kragen kosten!"    fauchte Atlan entnervt, als er sich aus seinem Sitz schälte.

Rhodan zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   "Wo bleibt deine Abenteuerlust, Arkonide?"   fragte er ungerührt.

"Die ist bei dem gewaltigen Andruck vorhin geplatzt."   versetzte Atlan verärgert.

Rhodan lachte:   "Ist das jetzt dein fortgeschrittenes Alter oder die Verweichlichung durch deine Höflinge, die dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen, Imperator?"   fragte er spöttisch.

"Die Atmosphäre ist fast so wie auf der Erde, die Temperatur ist mit 25 Grad geradezu perfekt, es gibt genug Wasser und sicherlich auch Pflanzen und Tiere, die wir essen können. Genieße es doch einfach, dass du dich noch länger von deinen Pflichten erholen kannst. Sie werden uns auf jeden Fall suchen. Tiff weiß die Richtung, in die wir geflogen sind."

"Ja, nur, dass du unbedingt noch diesen Abstecher machen musstest."   brummte Atlan, während er an Rhoden vorbeistapfte in Richtung der Hügel, bei denen sie aus der Luft Ruinen zu sehen geglaubt hatten.

"Wenn wir hier schon gestrandet sind, dann lass uns diese Ruinen untersuchen, vielleicht finden wir dort etwas, mit dem wir unseren Hyperfunk reparieren können."

Den Weg zu den Ruinen legten sie in verärgertem Schweigen zurück.

"Die Ruinen müssen sehr alt sein."   brach Rhodan das bedrückende Schweigen, als sie die ersten Gebäude erreichten.

"Hast du diese Bauart schon mal gesehen?"

"Nein." antwortete Atlan kurz angebunden.

Perry seufzte.   "Was ist nur mit dir los, Atlan, du bist doch einem Abenteuer sonst nicht abgeneigt?"   fragte er verwirrt.

Atlan drehte sich um und funkelte Perry zornig an.   "Dir ist nicht zufälligerweise aufgefallen, dass die politische Situation gerade ziemlich angespannt ist? Was glaubst du wohl, was die Springer tun werden, wenn sie erfahren, dass beide Staatsoberhäupter verschwunden sind!"

"Mein Gott, ein paar Tage werden Tiff, Bully und Mercant wohl ohne uns auskommen, ohne dass deshalb ein galaktischer Krieg ausbricht!"   erwiderte Rhodan, jetzt ebenfalls wütend.

"Deine Stellvertreter vielleicht schon, bei meinen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher!"   schrie Atlan aufgebracht.

Er wollte zu einer erneuten Tirade ansetzen, als auf einmal ein Summen erklang und die Luft zu flirren begann. Die Umwelt verschwand und es wurde einen Moment ganz dunkel. Atlan blinzelte, als er wieder etwas sehen konnte. Sie standen nicht mehr in dem Eingang der Ruine, die wie ein Tempel ausgesehen hatte, sondern in einem großen Gemach, das in einem warmen Licht schimmerte. Atlan sah sich verwirrt um und entdeckte einen großen Tisch, der mit fremdartigen Geschirr gedeckt war und bequem aussehende Stühle, die zum Sitzen einluden.

"Verdammt, wo sind wir denn jetzt gelandet?"    fragte er frustriert.

Perry stand ein wenig von ihm entfernt und wirkte genauso erstaunt wie er.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand öffnete sich auf einmal lautlos eine Tür und ein Roboter kam mit einem Tablett angerollt, auf dem Schüsseln mit fremdartigen Früchten standen. Schweigend stellte der Roboter die Schüsseln auf dem Tisch ab und rollte wieder hinaus, bevor sich einer der beiden Männer von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte. Ein anderer Roboter kam herein und stellte zwei Karaffen auf dem Tisch ab, bevor auch er wieder durch die Tür rollte.

"Halt, was soll das?"   rief Rhodan, aber der Roboter antwortete nicht.

Plötzlich erklang eine Art Gong und dann ertönte eine unbekannte Stimme, die von überall her zu kommen schien und den ganzen Raum ausfüllte.

"Ihr seid hier in den Gemächern der Versöhnung. Ihr werdet erst wieder an euren Ort und in eure Zeit zurückkehren können, wenn ihr euch versöhnt habt."

"Was?! Moment mal? Was soll das bedeuten? Versöhnung? Andere Zeit, anderer Ort? Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"   Atlan sah sich mit wildem Blick um.

 "Bei allen Göttern Arkons! Das ist ganz alleine deine Schuld!"    klagte er Perry Rhodan an.

"Nur weil du es mal wieder nicht lassen konntest!"

Perry wollte gerade zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als die Stimme erneut sprach.

" Wir sind die Pacemi. Wir sind die Wächter über den Frieden. Ihr seid zwei verfeindete Staatsoberhäupter. Erst, wenn ihr euch versöhnt habt, könnt ihr wieder in eure Welt zurückkehren."

"Waas? Wir sind nicht verfeindet, wir sind Freunde! Wir haben uns nur gestritten! Bringt uns sofort wieder zurück!"    Atlans Augen tränten vor Erregung, er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

"Atlan, beruhige dich!"    bat Rhodan entnervt.

"Ich soll mich beruhigen? Wir sitzen hier fest! Und das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Der Gong erklang wieder.     "Atlan, du sagst, ihr seid Freunde, aber du benimmst dich nicht so. Erst, wenn die Versöhnung vollzogen wurde, könnt ihr in eure Zeit zurückkehren."

Atlan wollte erneut aufbrausen, aber Rhodan kam ihm zuvor.     "Schön, und was müssen wir dafür tun?"    fragte er ruhig und warf Atlan einen warnenden Blick zu.

"Ihr müsst dafür das Bindungsritual vollziehen."    erklang die Stimme erneut.

"Das Bindungsritual?! Was soll das sein?"

"Das Ritual, das eure vollkommene Versöhnung besiegelt."     erwiderte die Stimme ruhig.


	2. Das Mahl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlan und Perry müssen jetzt also das Bindungsritual durchführen, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Das Ganze fängt mit einem Essen an...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier also die Fortsetzung. Ich bin selbst mal gespannt, wie das Ganze weitergeht, mal sehen, was mir meine Inspiration noch so einflüstert...

Perry und Atlan starrten sich an. Schließlich brach Perry das Schweigen und fragte unsicher in den Raum hinein:

" Schön, wir sind ja bereit, alles zu tun, was nötig ist, aber wir kennen dieses Ritual nicht und wissen gar nicht, was wir tun müssen."

" Ihr werdet geleitet werden. Setzt euch an den Tisch. Zuerst werdet ihr euer Essen teilen. "   erklang die Stimmen erneut.

Atlan versuchte festzustellen, ob die Stimme männlich oder weiblich war, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Sie klang aber auch nicht wie eine Roboterstimme, er konnte Weisheit, Abgeklärtheit und auch Freundlichkeit heraus hören.

" Woher sollen wir wissen, ob diese Früchte auch essbar und ungefährlich sind für uns? "  fragte er misstrauisch.

Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, warum er in dieser streitlustigen Stimmung war, natürlich war er froh gewesen, als er den erdrückenden Pflichten als Imperator Gonozal hatte entkommen können. Aber jetzt, an diesem seltsamen Ort fühlte er sich rastlos und unsicher und wollte so schnell wie möglich zurückkehren.

" Ihr wurdet getestet, alles, was euch angeboten wird, werdet ihr ohne Bedenken essen können. "  kam die ruhige Antwort.

"Na schön. Komm, Atlan, je eher wir bereit sind, dieses Ritual zu vollziehen, um so eher sind wir auch wieder zurück und du kannst damit aufhören, dir Sorgen zu machen. "   sagte Perry mit einem resignierten Seufzer und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

Atlan blieb noch einen Moment steif stehen, aber dann ging er zu dem Tisch und setzte sich Rhodan gegenüber auf den anderen Stuhl.

" Schön, und was passiert jetzt? "   Seine Stimme hatte immer noch einen trotzigen Unterton.

" Jetzt werdet ihr essen. Jeder von euch wird den anderen dabei bedienen. "

Atlan rollte die Augen.  " Das wird ja immer besser! "   stöhnte er genervt.

Perry zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  " Hast du ein Problem damit, das Staatsoberhaupt des solaren Imperiums zu bedienen? "   fragte er gedehnt.

"Nein. Aber das Ganze ist einfach lächerlich. Es war ein harmloser Streit. Wir müssen kein wie-auch-immer geartetes Ritual durchführen, um uns zu versöhnen. Eine einfache Entschuldigung deinerseits würde völlig genügen! "

Perry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust.

" Wofür soll ich mich denn deiner Meinung nach entschuldigen? " Seine Stimme klang ruhig, hatte aber einen scharfen Unterton.  " Dafür, dass ich uns heil runter gebracht habe? "

Atlan fühlte zu seinem Unbehagen, wie er errötete.  " Nein, natürlich nicht. " erwiderte er steif.  " Aber dafür, dass du diesen völlig unnötigen Abstecher machen musstest! "  Er wusste selbst, dass er wie ein trotziges Kind klang, aber er konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören.

Perry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  " Also gut, Arkonide.  Es tut mir leid, dass ich, ohne dich vorher zu fragen, dieses Sonnensystem angeflogen habe. Ich dachte einfach, dass du ein wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen könntest, um dich von diesen lächerlichen Bevormundungen deiner kriecherischen Höflinge zu erholen. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, was passieren würde. "

" Schlimm genug, Barbar. Immerhin passiert dir  das ständig. "  brummte Atlan, immer noch verärgert.

" Warum bist du dann überhaupt mitgekommen? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du heilfroh warst, als ich den Testflug vorgeschlagen habe. "

" Da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, dass ich auf einem verlassenen Planeten irgendein merkwürdiges Ritual mit dir durchführen muss. "

Rhodan schnaubte. " Hättest du nicht angefangen zu streiten, müssten wir das vielleicht auch nicht. "  erwiderte er sarkastisch.   " Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung jetzt an oder nicht? "

Atlan seufzte. " Ja, ich nehme sie an. Ich glaube nur leider nicht, dass das etwas ändert. Also fangen wir an. "

Er betrachtete die exotischen Früchte in den Schalen und wählte zögernd eine aus, die wie eine überdimensionale Pflaume aussah. Er nahm sie und legte sie auf Rhodans Teller. 

" Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das Essen hier genießbar ist. "

" Es wäre Unsinn uns zu vergiften, bevor wir uns versöhnen konnten. "

Perry nahm eine der Karaffen in die Hand und schnupperte vorsichtig.

" Wenn da Alkohol drin ist, riecht man es nicht. "  stellte er zögernd fest.  " Darf ich dir einschenken? "

" Ja bitte, Herr Administrator. " Atlan war jetzt bemüht, die Stimmung etwas aufzuheitern, vielleicht mussten sie dann nicht das ganze Ritual vollziehen, was immer auch noch folgen mochte.

Perry grinste.  " Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Eure Erhabenheit. "   ging er auf den neckenden Tonfall ein und goss die rötliche Flüssigkeit in den Becher neben Atlans Teller.

Atlan probierte vorsichtig einen Schluck.  " Hm, schmeckt wie ein Fruchtsaft von der Erde. "

Er nahm die andere Karaffe und goss die Flüssigkeit, die eine grünliche Färbung hatte, in Perrys Becher.  Perry betrachtete die Früchte, die alle möglichen Farben und Formen hatten und legte eine Auswahl davon auf Atlans Teller.

" So, Eure Erhabenheit, dann lasst es euch wohl munden. "  sagte er mit mildem Spott.

" Danke, Barbar. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir selbst essen dürfen. Ich habe nun wirklich keine Lust, dich auch noch füttern zu müssen. "  Atlan schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er sah, wie der Freund errötete.

Rhodan warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, lächelte dann aber zurück.  " Deine Höflinge würden in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie das hier  wüssten. "

" Allerdings. Sie wissen es den Göttern sei Dank aber nicht. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, es ihnen zu erzählen, sollten wir hier jemals wieder herausfinden. "

" Das werden wir. Wir müssen nur dieses Ritual vollziehen, dann kommen wir wieder zurück. " Perry biss vorsichtig in die blaue Frucht.   " Nicht schlecht. Es ähnelt sogar einer Pflaume. "

Atlan betrachtete seinen Freund nachdenklich. " Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das mit dem Vollziehen des Rituals nicht ganz so einfach wird, wie du zu glauben scheinst. "

" Aha. Und was sagt dir das? " Perry nahm einen weiteren Bissen und spülte ihn mit einem großzügigen Schluck der grünen Flüssigkeit hinunter.

Atlan verzog spöttisch den Mund.  " Mein 'fortgeschrittenes' Alter und meine daraus resultierende Erfahrung. "  erwiderte er ironisch. " In zehntausend Jahren wirst du mich vielleicht verstehen. "

Mit diesen Worten griff er nach einer Frucht und begann zu essen.

 


	3. Das Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Essen ist nun vorbei und weder Atlan noch Perry Rhodan haben die geringste Vorstellung davon, was sie als nächstes erwartet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt geht es also weiter, ich hoffe nur, dass die beiden wenigstens mal für eine kurze Zeit nicht streiten, sonst funktioniert das nie mit der Versöhnung...

Der Rest des Essens verlief in relativem Frieden.

Atlan und Perry verweilten in einem etwas steifen Small Talk. Beiden fiel diese seichte Unterhaltung schwer, nachdem sie sonst praktisch nur Gespräche von größter kosmischer Bedeutung führten oder sich sonst an freundschaftlichen Streitgesprächen erfreuten, ohne die Angst, dass diese falsch verstanden wurden und zu einer Katastrophe führen würden.

Als sie beide gesättigt waren und die Teller von sich schoben, fühlte Atlan sich trotz der ungewissen Situation erstaunlich entspannt positiv gestimmt.

"Ist es dir auch so warm?"   fragte er Perry Rhodan leicht verwundert und fuhr sich über seine schulterlangen silberweißen Haare.

"Ein wenig. So, als ob doch Alkohol in den Getränken gewesen wäre. Seltsam, es hat wirklich nur wie Fruchtsaft geschmeckt." Auch er sah leicht erhitzt aus.

"So, und was passiert jetzt?"  fragte Atlan unsicher in den Raum hinein.

Als Antwort darauf, öffnete sich die Tür, die in der Wand verborgen war erneut und die beiden Roboter kamen surrend hereingerollt. Ohne sich um die beiden Männer zu kümmern, begannen sie, den Tisch abzuräumen.

Atlan wollte gerade wieder aufbrausen, als sich eine andere Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand öffnete. Perry Rhodan und Atlan blickten sich unsicher an und schritten dann langsam auf die offene Tür zu.

"Euer Bad wird jetzt bereitet." Erklang die inzwischen bekannte Stimme wieder.

"Unser Bad? Wofür müssen wir baden?"  fragte Perry misstrauisch.

" Um das Ritual vollziehen zu können, müsst ihr vollkommen gereinigt sein." antwortete die Stimme ungerührt.

Atlan schluckte, eine Ahnung stieg in ihm hoch, woraus dieses Ritual bestehen mochte und er befürchtete das Schlimmste, wenn Perry sich dessen auch gewahr wurde.

Er selbst hatte keine Probleme damit, er hatte in seinem zehntausend-jährigen Leben schon so oft Dinge tun müssen, die er unter anderen Umständen nicht getan hätte, aber er kannte Rhodan und die terranische Kultur zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, wie Rhodan reagieren würde. Zumal Perry, so herausragend er auch als Staatsmann und Führer der Menschheit auch sein mochte, in diesen Dingen eher verklemmt und unsicher war.

Er seufzte.

"Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  fragte Rhodan besorgt.

Atlan schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln.  "Doch, alles in Ordnung, ich bin nur etwas müde."  log er geschwind.

Er war gar nicht müde. Er fühlte sich sogar äußerst angeregt. Aber das würde er Rhodan unter keinen Umständen sagen - zumindest jetzt nicht.

Er ging Rhodan voran durch die Tür und betrat einen großen Raum, der in der Mitte mit einer Wand in zwei Hälften getrennt war, die nicht ganz bis zur Decke reichte.

Atlan konnte zwei Becken sehen, die mit dampfenden Wasser gefüllt waren, das leicht schäumte und einen aromatischen Duft verströmte.

Den Göttern sei Dank, sie schienen noch eine Galgenfrist zu haben und konnten getrennt baden. Vielleicht würde dies Perry so weit entspannen, dass er im Anschluss an das Bad nicht vollkommen widerstrebend sein würde. Nicht das Atlan etwas gegen ein gemeinsames Bad gehabt hätte, er hatte zur Zeit des Römischen Imperiums oft genug öffentliche Badeanstalten besucht und es war ja nicht so, dass Perry kein attraktiver, charismatischer Mann war, aber er wusste genau, dass Perry das vermutlich anders sehen würde. Er bemerkte den verstohlenen, erleichterten Blick des Freundes, als dieser die getrennten Becken sah.

So lässig und unbekümmert, wie es ihm möglich war, schlenderte er zu dem weiter entfernten Becken.

"Ich nehme dieses Becken, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Sagte er beiläufig und begann, sich auszuziehen. Nach dem Absturz und dem Marsch durch das sandige, hügelige Gelände war ein Bad sogar sehr verführerisch. Als er zurückblickte, bemerkte er, dass Rhodan ihn mit einem seltsamen, eindringlichen Blick beobachtete, es war beinahe so etwas wie Hunger in seiner Miene zu erkennen. Als er Rhodan beim Starren ertappte, wandte dieser sich errötend abrupt ab und ging zu seinem Becken.

Atlan schmunzelte. Also war Rhodan vielleicht doch nicht ganz so abgeneigt, wie er befürchtet hatte. Interessant. Obwohl Atlan sich sicher war, dass Perry alles tun würde, um seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen und rigoros zu unterdrücken, wenn sich seine Vermutung später tatsächlich bewahrheiten sollte...

Mit einem wohligen Seufzer ließ er sich in das warme Wasser gleiten und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Ah! Das tat gut! Träge lehnte er sich zurück und entspannte sich dankbar.

Er hörte Rhodan nebenan hinter der Wand rumoren, als er seine Kleider ablegte und dann das Plätschern, als er in die Wanne stieg. Sie konnten sich unterhalten, aber Atlan war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte und er musste seine Gedanken ordnen, um sich für die Geschehnisse nach dem Bad zu wappnen.

Das wohlige Stöhnen von nebenan, als Rhodan sich in dem warmen Wasser entspannte, ließ ihn die Augen aufreißen. Verdammt! Die Vorstellung, wie Rhodan sich nackt in dem Wasser entspannte erweckte Reaktionen in seinem Körper, die dazu führten, dass er nicht mehr entspannt war, wenigstens ein bestimmter Körperteil nicht. War er wirklich so ausgehungert, dass er auf ein simples Stöhnen reagierte und die Vorstellung seines besten Freundes, wie er nackt nebenan sein Bad nahm?

Oder, was wahrscheinlicher war - es war etwas in den Früchten gewesen oder in den Säften... Das würde auch die Wärme erklären, und warum er sich gleichzeitig entspannt und angeregt fühlte. Vermutlich brauchte das Aphrodisiakum eine Weile, bis es seine volle Wirkung entfaltete, deshalb auch das Bad vor dem eigentlichen Ritual. Es diente nicht nur der Reinigung, sondern sollte gleichzeitig die Wartezeit überbrücken, bis das Mittel vollständig wirken konnte.

Atlan grinste. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Perry noch nicht auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war und das Bad völlig unschuldig genoss. Und es war fraglich, ob er während des Bades noch auf diese Idee kam. Atlan war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Vermutung zutraf. Er war zu alt, hatte zu viele Kulturen getroffen und zu viele Dinge erlebt, um sich hierbei zu irren. All die bisherigen Ereignisse deuteten auf die Natur des Rituales hin. Natürlich, eine Bindung, totale Versöhnung... Viele Rassen nutzten dies zur Versöhnung, wenn das auch eher weniger auf politischer Ebene genutzt wurde. Natürlich gab es auch politisch motivierte Hochzeiten, auf Terra war das über Jahrhunderte völlig üblich gewesen, um Staaten zu befrieden und Bündnisse zu schließen. Bei den Ägyptern zum Beispiel...

Atlan ließ sich wieder zurücksinken und schloss erneut die Augen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er sich in dem warmen, duftenden Wasser entspannte. Spielerisch ließ er die Hände durch das Wasser gleiten und erlaubte seinen Gedanken ungehindert auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Die Geräusche, die er von der anderen Seite der Wand her hören konnten, bewiesen ihm, dass auch Rhodan sein Bad genoss.

Alan schmunzelte belustigt. Es würde sicher sehr interessant werden nach dem Bad. Vielleicht war dieses Ritual doch viel reizvoller und befriedigender, als er zuerst befürchtet hatte... 

 

 

 


	4. Der Beginn des Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie haben jetzt gegessen und gebadet. Nun beginnt das eigentliche Ritual. Atlan hat schon so eine Ahnung, was von ihnen erwartet wird, Perry Rhodan aber nicht. Wie wird er reagieren? Und war in dem Essen tatsächlich ein Aphrodisiakum?

Atlan öffnete die Augen, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Ein Roboter der Art, wie sie sie beim Essen kennengelernt hatten, war damit beschäftigt, Kleidung auf eine Bank zu legen. Seine eigene Kleidung lag nicht mehr an dem Platz, an dem er sie nach dem Ausziehen hingelegt hatte, offensichtlich war der Roboter schon einmal herein gekommen und hatte seine staubigen und verschwitzten Sachen mitgenommen. 

"Es ist nur logisch, nach einem Bad frische Kleider anzuziehen." stellte sein Extrasinn völlig unnötig fest. Atlan wunderte sich, dass sich sein Logiksektor jetzt meldete, nachdem er seit dem Absturz praktisch die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte.

Atlan stieg zögernd aus dem Wasser, das inzwischen abgekühlt war und ging zu der Bank, auf der die fremdartigen Kleidungsstücke lagen. Neben den Kleidern lagen Stoffe, die vermutlich als Handtücher dienen sollten.

'Seltsam, diese Rasse muss über eine erstaunliche Technik verfügen, aber hier sieht man kaum etwas davon.' dachte er, während er begann, sich anzuziehen. 

"Das ist nur logisch. Die Sinne sollen angesprochen werden, um für das Ritual in Stimmung zu kommen, das wäre nicht möglich, wenn zuviel Technik im Spiel wäre." kommentierte sein Extrasinn und Atlan nickte. Ja, das ergab durchaus Sinn.

Als er angekleidet war und seine Seite des Bades verließ, sah er, dass Perry inzwischen auch fertig mit baden war. Er trug die gleichen Sachen wie er selbst, eine weiche weite Hose aus einem anschmiegsamen Stoff und ein bequemes, locker geschnittenes Oberteil, einer Tunika nicht unähnlich. Während Atlans Kleider blau schimmerten, waren Perrys Sachen grün gefärbt.

Rhodan versuchte, eine ausdruckslose Miene zu machen, als er Atlan gewahr wurde. Atlan unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Ganz gelang es dem Freund nicht, sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet und die Pupillen ungewöhnlich groß. Außerdem machte er einen nervösen Eindruck, biß sich immer wieder auf die Lippen und bewegte sich etwa steif.

"Ich hoffe, wir bekommen unsere eigenen Sachen später wieder." murmelte er ein wenig verlegen.

"Wahrscheinlich, wenn wir das Ritual erfolgreich hinter uns gebracht haben." erwiderte Atlan trocken. Er bemerkte, wie sich die Röte auf Rhodans Gesicht vertiefte und lächelte versteckt.

Eine Tür öffnete sich an einer der Wände und Atlan warf Rhodan einen auffordernden Blick zu. "Komm, ich schätze, wir sollen dort hinein gehen, was immer auch hinter dieser Tür verborgen ist."

Rhodan folgte ihm zögernd, und als sie das Gemach betraten, konnte Atlan hören, wie Perry scharf die Luft einzog. Das Gemach enthielt genau das, was er erwartet hatte.

Das Zimmer war relativ groß und in der Mitte, auf einer Art Podest, stand ein Möbelstück, das ganz eindeutig ein Bett war. Ein sehr großes Bett. Nicht zu vergleichen mit den Betten auf den terranischen Raumschiffen, in denen Rhodan sonst normalerweise schlief.

Eher wie das Prunkbett, das in seinen privaten Gemächern stand, eines Imperators würdig. Auf dem Bett waren mehrere Kissen und Decken verteilt, alles in einem dunklen Rotton gehalten. Die Funktion dieses Bettes konnte nicht mißverstanden werden, auch von Rhodan nicht.

Um das Bett herum standen einigen kleine Tischchen, auf denen Becher, Karaffen und Schüsseln mit den ihnen schon bekannten Früchten standen.

"Nein!" Perrys Stimme klang heiser, fast verzweifelt. Er tat Atlan ein wenig leid. Atlan kannte den Freund gut genug, um nicht zu wissen, wie schwer sich Perry mit Intimität tat.

Er drehte sich zu ihm um und erwiderte sanft: "Ich schätze, wir haben keine andere Wahl, wenn wir wieder zurück wollen."

Rhodan starrte ihn an, mit brennenden Augen und hektischen roten Flecken im Gesicht. "Bist du verrückt geworden? Du kannst nicht ernsthaft denken, dass wir, das du und ich..." Er begann zu stottern und verstummte dann. Atlan blickte ihn ruhig an.

"Was hast du für ein Ritual erwartet nach dem Essen und dem Bad?" fragte er ruhig.

Rhodans Augen weiteten sich. "Du hast das gewusst? Und nichts gesagt?"

"Nicht sicher gewußt, nein, aber vermutet. Und was hätte es gebracht, es dir vorher zu sagen, Perry? Mal davon abgesehen, es wundert mich ein bißchen, dass du nicht schon selbst ähnliche Vermutungen angestellt hast."

Rhodan senkte den Blick und biß sich erneut auf die Lippe. Atlans Blick blieb daran hängen und er fühlte, wie er auf das verführerische Bild reagierte. Stärker reagierte, als normal gewesen wäre.

"Ich schätze, in dem Essen war eine Art Droge, irgendein Mittel, um uns in - hm - Stimmung zu versetzen." sagte er dann behutsam, bemüht, nicht die Augen nach unten zu Rhodans Schritt wandern zu lassen.

"Und alles nur, weil du es einfach nicht lassen konntest zu lamentieren und zu schimpfen!" presste Perry wütend und anklagend hervor.

"Du wolltest unbedingt zu diesem Sonnensystem." antwortete Atlan ausdruckslos. Noch mehr Streit war sinnlos, es würde ihre Situation nicht verbessern.

"Wir werden das nicht tun!"  rief Rhodan in den Raum hinein.

"Ihr habt keine Wahl, wenn ihr wieder zurück nach Hause wollt." die Stimme klang ruhig und entschieden. "Ihr werdet euch vereinen, bis das Ritual vollzogen ist und ihr versöhnt seid."

Rhodan sank auf die Kante des Bettes und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er wirkte völlig verzweifelt. Atlan setzte sich nach einem Zögern neben ihn, berührte ihn aber nicht.

"Warum bist du so entsetzt, Perry? Du betrügst niemanden, du musst also kein schlechtes Gewissen haben."

Rhodan antwortete nicht, er schüttelte nur den Kopf, das Gesicht immer noch in den Händen vergraben.

Atlan spürte die Wirkung des Aphrodisiakums jetzt ganz deutlich. Die Nähe des anderen Mannes erregte ihn, er atmete den maskulinen Duft ein, der Perry immer umgab, pur und unverfälscht, und der auch durch die Badeessenz nicht völlig überdeckt wurde. Er schluckte. Perry war sein bester Freund und er bedeutete Atlan sehr viel, sie waren Seelenverwandte, schon durch ihre realtive Unsterblichkeit miteinander verbunden. Und Rhodan war ein sehr attraktiver, charismatischer Mann...

"Du hast ihn schon immer begehrt, du hast es nur unterdrückt, weil du wusstest, dass es ihn verstören würde." meldete sich sein Extrasinn zu Wort und Atlan schluckte. 

Das stimmte, wie er sich jetzt ehrlich eingestand. Nur, wie stand Rhodan zu ihm? War er für ihn nur ein Freund, ein verbündeter Staatsmann?

"Bin ich in deinen Augen so abstoßend, dass dir allein die Vorstellung schon so zuwider ist?" fragte er nach einem Moment rau.

"Du bist nicht abstoßend, Atlan." flüsterte Perry nach einem Moment, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

"Was ist es dann? Ich meine, hier ist niemand außer uns. Es wird niemand erfahren müssen, wenn wir zurück sind, wenn dir das Sorgen macht. Liegt es daran, dass ich ein Mann bin?"

Rhodan schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Nach einem Augenblick sah er auf und schaute Atlan geqält an.

Atlan sah in die Augen des Freundes und schluckte, als er die Wahrheit erkannte. Er hob die Hand und legte sie sanft an die heiße Wange des anderen Mannes. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er zärtlich über die weiche Haut mit den leichten Bartstoppeln. Er lächelte.

"Ich begehre dich auch." flüsterte er leise und drückte Perry auf das Bett.


	5. Das Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, jetzt müssen sie also das Ritual durchführen, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Wird Perry sich tatsächlich genug gehen lassen können, damit es auch wirklich fuktioniert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, beim Schreiben war ich bestimmt die ganze Zeit knallrot! Hat aber trotzdem Spaß gemacht.

Atlan küßte Perry zuerst behutsam, sanft mit geschlossenen Lippen. Er konnte fühlen, dass der Freund trotz seiner Erregung immer noch angespannt und verkrampft war und er wollte ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sich langsam an den Gedanken an das Unvermeidliche zu gewöhnen und ihn nicht durch zu forsches Vorgehen zu erschrecken. Er wusste genau, wie schwer Perry sich damit tat, sich wirklich gehen zu lassen.

"Nicht denken, nur fühlen", flüsterte er an den zusammengepressten Lippen.

Sanft knabberte er an Perrys Unterlippe, bis er spürte, dass die Lippen unter seinen weich wurden und scheu den Druck erwiderten. Ermutigt saugte er die Lippe zwischen seine eigenen und entlockte Perry damit ein Stöhnen. Als er sich mit der Zungenspitze sanft vortastete, über die weiche Haut fuhr und fragend dagegen stieß, öffnete Perry den Mund und kam ihm entgegen.

Das Eis war gebrochen.

Perry griff in Atlans dichte Mähne und zog ihn zu sich herunter, bis Atlan mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm lag und preßte mit der anderen Hand Atlans Gesäß fest gegen seinen Schritt, während er den Kuss vertiefte und gierig mit seiner Zunge Atlans Mundhöhle erforschte. Seine Erregung drückte hart gegen Atlans Schritt und diesmal war es an Atlan zu stöhnen. Er nahm Perrys Kopf zwischen seine Hände und übernahm wieder die Kontrolle über den Kuss, während er seine Hüften an Perrys Körper rieb. Schweratmend lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Atlan verlagerte sein Gewicht und schob das tunika-artige Oberteil hoch, um an Perrys nackte Haut zu kommen. Die Kleidung hatte weder Knöpfe noch sonstige Verschlüsse, was ihm jetzt sehr entgegenkam. Er senkte den Kopf und saugte an Perrys linker Brustwarze bis Perry sich ihm mit einem untredrückten Keuchen entgegenbog und verzweifelt an Atlans Oberteil zog.

Atlan ließ kurz von der Brustspitze ab und pustete sanft darüber, dann hob er die Arme über den Kopf, damit Perry ihm das störende Kleidungsstück abstreifen konnte. Er spürte die Wirkung des Aphrodisiakums jetzt ganz deutlich in seinem Körper, alles in ihm schrie danach, Perry einfach jetzt und sofort zu nehmen. Hungrig widmete er sich der anderen Brustspitze, leckte, saugte und pustete, bis Perry laut aufstöhnte und der Griff in seinen Haaren fast schmerzhaft wurde.

"Oh, Gott, Atlan!" Perry bewegte sich unter verzweifelt unter ihm, suchte Reibung und Druck.

Atlan richtete sich mit einem Knurren auf und streifte Perry das Oberteil ganz über den Kopf. Dann zog er ungeduldig an dem gummiartigen Bund der Hose. Er brauchte jetzt nackte Haut, Kontakt, sonst würde er verrückt werden. Perry bewegte die Hüften mit schlängelnden Bewegungen, um ihm zu helfen, bis Atlan glaubte, es keine Sekunde länger zu ertragen. Dann war Perry nackt.

Außer sich vor Verlangen zerrte er an seiner eigenen Hose, bis auch das letzte Kleidungsstück unbeachtet vor dem Bett lag. Perry zog ihn wieder auf sich und küßte ihn gierig. Er drang tief mit der Zunge in seinen Mund ein und ihre Zungen lieferten sich ein Duell um die Vorherrschaft während ihre Hände fieberhaft jeden Zoll weiche Haut über gestählten Muskeln erforschten, derer sie habhaft werden konnten. Atlan stieß seine Hüften in einem drängenden Rhythmus gegen Perrys, verzweifelt nach Erlösung suchend. Seine brettharte Erregung rieb an Perrys entlang, beide feucht vor Verlangen.

"Ich will dich ganz!" stöhnte er verzweifelt und knabberte einen Weg hinunter von seinem Kiefer zu seiner Kehle.

Perry erschauerte stöhnend unter ihm. "Ja, nimm mich!"

Perry tastete nach dem Tischchen, der neben dem Kopfende des Bettes stand und auf dem er beim Betrachten des Raumes ein Fläschchen entdeckt hatte. Flüchtig kam der Gedanken in ihm hoch, dass die Fremden, wer immer sie auch sein mochten, sie ganz genau untersucht haben mussten mit irgendeiner versteckten Technik, um so genau zu wissen, was zwei menschliche Männer brauchten, um dieses Ritual vollziehen zu können.

Aber im Augenblick kümmerte es ihn nicht. Das einzige, was zählte, war es, die brennende Not zu lindern, die in seinem Körper tobte.

Mit bebenden Fingern reichte er Atlan, das Fläschchen. Atlan öffnete es und drückte eine großzügige Menge des zähflüssigen, glitschigen Inhaltes auf seine Finger. Die Droge, oder was immer es auch war, was sie im Essen erhalten hatten, hatte eine gute Vorarbeit geleistet. Perry war entspannt und willig und zuckte nicht zurück, als Atlan vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang, um ihn vorzubereiten. Im Gegenteil, er bewegte ungeduldig die Hüften und drängte ihn zur Eile. Als Atlan über seine Prostata rieb, bäumte er sich mit einem erstickten Schrei auf.

"Beeil Dich!" Atlan führte den dritten Finger ein und massierte Perry drängend, bis er fühlte, dass Perry sich dem Höhepunkt näherte.

Hastig zog er die Finger zurück und verteilte das Gleitmittel auf seiner pochenden Härte. Perry rollte sich unter ihm auf den Bauch und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme, um genügend Luft zu kriegen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als Atlan sich vortastete und langsam tief in ihn eindrang.

"Nimm mich!" forderte er verzweifelt und stieß ungeduldig die Hüften zurück, bis Atlan ihn ganz ausfüllte.

"Oh ja ganz tief!" wisperte Atlan an seinem Ohr und dann begann er sich zu bewegen, in einem erst langsamen, neckenden Rhythmus, der aber schnell an Geschwindigkeit und Härte zunahm.

Atlan schlängelte seine Hand um ihre schweißfeuchten Körper herum und begann, Perry im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren. Perry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seine Erlösung laut heraus, während sein ganzer Körper wie unter heftigen Krämpfen zuckte. Atlan fühlte die klebrige Wärme in seine Hand sprühen und gab seine letzte Kontrolle auf. Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen stieß er tief in Perry hinein, als sein eigener Höhepunkt gleich einer riesigen Woge über ihn hinwegspülte. Einen Moment glaubte er, das Bewußtsein zu verlieren, so intensiv war die Ekstase.

Dann brachen sie erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammen, Atlan gelang es gerade noch, sein Gewicht so zu verlagern, dass er Perry nicht erdrückte. Keuchend lagen sie engumschlungen da, völlig erschöpft und schweratmend. Atlan war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Wirkung des Aphrodisiakums noch nicht völig neutralisiert war, aber im Augenblick fühlte er sich zu träge, entspannt und befriedigt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer zog er eine der Decken über ihre verschwitzten Körper und schmiegte sich an Perrys warmen Rücken.

Eines hatten die Fremden auf jeden Fall bewirkt: Seine Streitlust war völlig verschwunden. Er fühlte sich friedlich und ausgeglichen und völlig entspannt. Nichts anderes kümmerte ihn, außer Perry in seinen Armen zu halten und sich auszuruhen.

Was immer auch noch folgen würde - zusammen würden sie es meistern.

Mit diesem Gedanken schloss er zufrieden die Augen.


	6. Der nächste Morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry und Atlan haben also das Ritual durchgeführt. Aber war es auch erfolgreich? Und was passiert danach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt müssen die beiden nur noch dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht noch mal streiten! Das kann doch eigentlich nicht so schwer sein. oder?

Atlan blinzelte, als er langsam wach wurde. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren und an die Geschehnisse zu erinnern. Als er neben sich blickte, sah er, dass Perry Rhodan noch tief und fest schlief. Versonnen betrachtete er eine Weile lang den schlafenden Freund. Er musste lächeln.

Das war nun wirklich eine denkwürdige Nacht gewesen!

Natürlich war es nicht bei dem einen Mal geblieben, das Aphrodisiakum hatte fast die ganze Nacht gewirkt und Atlan kannte den Körper des Freundes jetzt so gut wie seinen eigenen, wusste genau, an welchen Stellen der Freund empfindsam war und was ihn erregte. Nachdem Perry seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung überwunden hatte, hatte er alle Hemmungen aufgegeben und Perrys Leidenschaft hatte Atlan schier überwältigt. Das war eine Seite des Freundes, die Atlan zwar an ihm vermutet, aber nie erlebt hatte.

Erst nach Stunden waren sie in einen tiefen Schlaf der Befriedigung und Erschöpfung geglitten. Atlan strich flüchtig über Perrys Wange und überlegte, ob er den Freund wecken sollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was dieser 'Morgen danach' bringen würde, und wie Perry nach dem Aufwachen reagieren würde, jetzt, wo die Droge nicht mehr wirkte und er wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte. Nur eins wusste Atlan auf jeden Fall: Sie durften keinesfalls mehr streiten, sonst war alles umsonst gewesen. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, das Ritual noch einmal durchzuführen. Aber sie mussten nun wirklich nach Hause und konnten, so leid ihm das vielleicht auch tat, nicht noch mehr Zeit hier verbringen!

Behutsam strich er über Perrys Rücken, bis der Freund sich bewegte. Als er langsam die grauen Augen öffnete, hielt Atlan kurz den Atem an, unsicher, was er in den grauen Tiefen sehen würde.

"Guten Morgen." Perry streckte sich träge und lächelte Atlan an. Atlan atmete innerlich auf. "Guten Morgen, Perry." Er lächelte zurück. "Wie fühlst Du Dich?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

Perry verzog das Gesicht. "So, wie man sich nach einer ganzen Nacht mit Sex fühlt, wund", stellte er trocken fest. Als er Atlans Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, hob er die Hand und fuhr seinem arkonidischen Freund durch das zerzauste Haar. "Aber angenehm wund." Er grinste spitzbübisch. "Das war gut. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du so außergewöhnliche Fertigkeiten unter Deiner ehrwürdigen zehntausendjährigen Fassade versteckst", neckte er den Freund liebevoll.

Atlan entspannte sich. "Nun, Deine Qualitäten sind auch nicht gerade übel. Und Du versteckst sie noch besser als ich, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

Perry lachte und setzte sich auf. "Ich habe Hunger wie ein Wolf und ich brauche definitiv ein Badezimmer." Er sah sich suchend um und wie auf einen geheimen Befehl öffnete sich eine Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Atlan sah ihm lächelnd nach, als er durch die Tür verschwand und lehnte sich entspannt in die Kissen zurück. Das war viel besser gelaufen, als er erwartet hatte.

\----------------------------------------

Später saßen sie in dem Raum, in dem sie schon ihr Abendessen eingenommen hatten. Perry beäugte mißtrauisch die Speisen. "Ich hoffe wirklich, dass da nicht wieder irgendeine Droge drin ist. Ich hätte zwar nichts gegen ein paar Tage Urlaub mit Dir einzuwenden, aber ich möchte gerne Herr über meine Sinne bleiben."

Atlan grinste. "Ich mag es, wenn Du nicht mehr so ganz Herr über Deine Sinne bist. Das war eine interessante Erfahrung." Perry warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. "Hüte Deine Zunge, Arkonide", sagte er, aber er klang nicht wirklich ärgerlich.

"Du musst freundlich schauen. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn wir uns wieder streiten!" Atlan lächelte ihn unschuldig an. Perry verdrehte die Augen. "Dann hör auf mich zu provozieren. Wo stecken unsere 'Freunde' überhaupt? Die Roboter sind da, aber von der Stimme haben wir nichts mehr gehört. Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht beobachten sie uns, um zu sehen, ob wir wirklich versöhnt sind." Er sah sich um. "Wir sollten ihnen zeigen, wie versöhnt wir sind." Er setzte sich eng neben Perry und schob ihm ein Frucht-Stück in den Mund. Perry verschluckte sich fast. "Was tust Du da?" "Ich zeige unseren Gastgebern, wie versöhnt wir sind", erklärte Atlan gutgelaunt und drückte ihm eine Frucht in die Hand. "Du musst das Gleiche machen." Perry verdrehte die Augen, musste dann aber doch lachen. "Kindskopf." Damit schob er Atlan die Frucht in den Mund.

Den Rest des Essens verbrachten sie mit freundschaftlicher Neckerei, sich gegenseitig fütternd. Sie hatten am Morgen ihre Kleidung wieder vorgefunden, sauber und frisch und sie nach einem erneuten Bad dankbar angezogen. Jetzt waren sie mit dem Essen fertig und nicht sicher, was sie jetzt tun sollten.

"Kommt!" Beide zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als die Stimme plötzlich ertönte. Eine weitere Tür öffnete sich und Perry folgte Atlan neugierig in den nächsten Raum. Es war eine Art Vorführraum, mit einem großen Bildschirm an der Wand und bequemen Sesseln davor. "Setzt Euch und seht, was passiert, wenn Hass und Feindschaft regieren!" Befahl die Stimme und die beiden gehorchten.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander und blickten auf den Bildschirm, der langsam hell wurde.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Als die Vorführung vorbei war, blieben Atlan und Perry nebeneinander sitzen und starrten in stummem Schrecken vor sich hin. Perry tastete blind nach Atlans Hand und Atlan nahm sie und drückte sie.

"Ein ganzes Sonnensystem, ausgelöscht, weil zwei Wesen sich nicht versöhnen wollten", flüsterte Perry mit heiserer und rauher Stimme.

Atlan schluckte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals. "Ja, und die Überlebenden flüchteten sich hierher und schufen eine Technik, die dafür sorgen sollte, dass so etwas nie wieder passiert. Trotzdem ist niemand mehr hier, die Ruinen müssen schon sehr lange verlassen sein, Jahrhunderte oder Jahrtausende."

"Wir werden wohl nie erfahren, was danach passiert ist, warum die Nachkommen nicht mehr da sind. Ihre Technik hat die Äonen überdauert und sorgt noch heute dafür, dass sich Streithähne versöhnen müssen."

Atlan lächelte ihn zittrig an. "Ja, das stimmt. Auf eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Art und Weise."

Eine Tür öffnete sich. "Ihr habt das Ritual erfolgreich durchgeführt. Ihr seid wieder in Eurer Zeit und könnt zu Eurem Schiff zurückgehen. Ihr werdet dort die Möglichkeit haben, Euren Funk zu reparieren. Geht jetzt." Befahl die Stimme.

Perry stand auf und hielt Atlan die Hand hin. "Komm mein Freund, laß uns nach Hause gehen."

Atlan ergriff die Hand und lächelte. "Ja, es ist an der Zeit nach Hause zu gehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sich so etwas nicht wiederholt."

Ohne sich umzudrehen, verließen sie die Ruinen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Space-Jet. Sie sprachen kein Wort, aber es war ein friedliches Schweigen und ab und zu sahen sie sich an und lächelten.

 

 


	7. Reparaturarbeiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie haben also das Ritual erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Jetzt müssen sie nur noch von dem Planeten gerettet werden.  
> Was machen sie jetzt in der Zwischenzeit? Werden sie wieder streiten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe liz_mo, hier ist Dein neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe, Du magst es!

Sie erreichten die Space-Jet und begannen gleich damit, den Hyperfunk zu reparieren. Es dauerte länger, als sie am Anfang gehofft hatten und Atlan konnte spüren, wie seine Ungeduld zunahm. Er fühlte sich unruhig und besorgt, weil er das Schlimmste befürchtete, sollte er nicht bald wieder in den Kristallpalast zurückkehren. Seine Stellvertreter waren unfähig und paranoid und würden etwas dummes und unüberlegtes tun, im Zweifelsfall ihn für tot erklären und einen anderen Imperator suchen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde der Robot- Regent wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Während er frustriert nach dem passenden Werkzeug suchte, um eine Verkleidung aus der Verankerung zu lösen, die ihm im Weg war, meldete sich sein Extrasinn und stellte trocken fest:

'Das sind alles nur Ausreden. Du willst vor allem weg von hier, weil Du keine weitere Nacht hier verbringen willst - allein mit Perry. Du hast Angst, dass Du Deine Finger nicht bei Dir lassen kannst und er Dich zurück stößt.'

Verdammt! Manchmal war sein Logiksektor einfach nur frustrierend! Dummerweise hatte er natürlich recht. Die Vorstellung, eine weitere Nacht hier alleine mit Perry zu verbringen, keusch und unschuldig, behagte ihm gar nicht. Ja, er musste es sich eingestehen, der Aufenthalt hier auf dem Planeten und das Ritual hatten nur zu Tage gefördert, was sowieso schon vorhanden gewesen war! Wenigstens von seiner Seite. Normalerweise waren sie selten allein und wenn, dann mussten sie damit rechnen, sofort wieder gestört zu werden. Und natürlich hielten sie sich nur selten in Gemächern auf, in denen man Intimitäten austauschen konnte. Hier war das etwas anderes...

Er schnaubte frustriert und fing sich prompt einen forschenden Seitenblick von Perry ein.

"Alles in Ordnung, Atlan?" Fragte Perry wachsam.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich bekomme nur diese Verkleidung nicht ab." Er würde ihm nichts von seinen Überlegungen verraten und wenn es ihn umbrachte!

"Zeig mal her." Perry kam an seine Seite und beugte sich nach vorne, um besser sehen zu können, woran die Verkleidung festklemmte. Es war alles ziemlich verbogen und nur schwer zu erkennen.

Atlan kniete neben ihm und konnte seinen Duft einatmen. Nicht nur den der Seife, die Perry heute morgen benutzt hatte, sondern auch den ganz eigenen Duft, der Perry immer umgab. Egal wie schmutzig und gestresst er manchmal war, wenn sie wieder in einer auswegslosen Situation zu sein schienen, dieser Duft war immer da. Atlan unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Noch eine Nacht alleine mit dem Freund überstand er nicht, nicht ohne...

"Da haben wir es!" Triumphierend löste Perry die Verkleidung ab.

Er musste dazu ziemlich viel Kraft aufwenden und als sie sich endlich löste, kippte er durch den Schwung etwas nach hinten, genau in Atlans Arme. Atlan hielt ihn automatisch fest und einen Moment knieten sie engumschlungen auf dem Boden und rührten sich nicht.

"Ähm, wenn wir den Sender heute noch reparieren wollen, solltest Du mich vielleicht loslassen", schlug Perry nach einem Augenblick etwas verlegen vor.

"Hast Du es so eilig, von hier weg zu kommen?" Fragte Atlan verärgert. Er ließ Perry los und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Perry drehte den Kopf, um den Freund anschauen zu können.

"Nein, aber ich dachte, Du hättest es so eilig. Du warst derjenige, der so besorgt war, was in seiner Abwesenheit alles passieren könnte", sagte er verwundert.

Perry hatte natürlich recht. "Entschuldige. Ich bin noch ein wenig durcheinander", brummte Atlan und mied Perrys Blick. Er wollte den Freund nicht sehen lassen, was sich ganz sicher in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. Perry betrachtete ihn forschend, aber als Atlan ihn nicht anschaute, zuckte er die Schultern.

"Kein Problem." Er wandte sich der Reparatur zu und Atlan seufzte innerlich. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Sie arbeiteten einige Zeit an dem Sender, bis sie schließlich eine Pause einlegten, um etwas zu essen.

Während Perry seine Ration mit etwas Wasser runterspülte, sah er sich um.

"Es ist schön hier, schön und friedlich", sagte er und Atlan konnte Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme hören. Er schluckte.

"Nun, wie wir jetzt wissen, war es hier nicht immer so friedlich", ätzte er, um keine romantische Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen.

Perry runzelte die Stirn. "Möchtest Du zu Deiner alten Laune zurückkehren, Atlan? Möchtest Du wieder streiten?"

Atlan senkte beschämt den Kopf. Nein, er wollte nicht streiten. Er wollte den schönen und friedlichen Tag damit verbringen, den Körper des Freundes zu erforschen, ohne dass dabei eine Droge in ihm wütete.

"Nein, das möchte ich nicht. Entschuldige bitte. Ich versuche, mich zu bessern", antwortete er und versuchte zu lächeln.

Perry schwieg und betrachtete ihn eine Weile mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Du musst Dich nicht bessern oder ändern, Atlan. Ich mag Dich genauso, wie Du bist, auch mit Deiner Streitlust und Deinem manchmal nervenden Logiksektor", stellte er dann leise fest, bevor er sich abwandte und wieder mit der Reparatur begann.

Atlan starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an. Was war das gewesen? Solche Dinge sagte Perry sonst nie! Zumindest nicht in diesem Tonfall und diesem Ausdruck in den Augen. Fühlte er vielleicht das gleiche wie er? Atlan wagte es kaum zu hoffen, als er sich ebenfalls wieder an die Reparaturarbeiten machte.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend weiter, aber die gefährliche Spannung war verschwunden und Atlan gestand sich nach einiger Zeit ein, dass es ihm nicht mehr so eilig war mit der Reparatur. Eine Nacht konnten sie sicher noch auf diesem schönen, friedlichen Planeten bleiben, ohne das im Arkon-Imperium das totale Chaos zu wüten begann. Es machte ihm auch nichts aus, die Nacht im Freien zu verbringen, es kühlte nicht wesentlich ab, als es schließlich dämmerte und Atlan mochte es, in der freien Natur zu schlafen. In den Jahrtausenden auf der Erde hatte er das oft genug getan.

Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, den Sender vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit zu reparieren und er sendete jetzt ein verschlüsseltes Signal. Die Reichweite war nicht so groß wie bei den größeren Schiffen und jetzt hieß es warten, bis jemand den Ruf auffing und sie rettete. Vorzugsweise Terraner, die vernünftig und effektiv waren.

Sie machten ein Feuer und aßen von den Früchten, die sie gesammelt hatten und schon durch das Ritual kannten. Sie waren ungefährlich und konnten gegessen werden. Und sie schmeckten viel besser als Konzentrate.

Dann richteten sie sich ihr Nachtlager nebeneinander mit den Decken und Schlafsäcken her.

Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander und Atlan horchte auf Perrys Atem. Der Freund schlief nicht und als Atlan sich auf die Seite drehte und Perry anblickte, erwiderte dieser den Blick ruhig.

Atlan zögerte einen Moment und versuchte, seinen Mut zusammen zu kratzen.

Dann beugte er sich über den Freund und küsste ihn.


	8. Die Nacht nach dem Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganz offensichtlich war nicht nur das Ritual an ihrer gegenseitigen Anziehungskraft schuld.  
> Die Frage ist jetzt nur: Was machen sie aus diesem Wissen?  
> Und wann kommt endlich Hilfe, um sie von diesem Planeten zu retten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe liz_mo, hier ist Dein neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir!

Perry überraschte Atlan mit seiner Reaktion.

Atlan hatte erwartet, dass Perry zögern würde, nun, da er keine Droge und keinen Zwang mehr als Ausrede für sein Handeln hatte, aber stattdessen zog Perry seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und erwiderte den Kuss fordernd und voller Leidenschaft.

'Du bist ein Idiot', stellte dann sein Logiksektor auch sogleich fest. 'Perry hat sich noch niemals gescheut, die Verantwortung für sein Handeln zu übernehmen. Warum sollte das jetzt auf einmal anders sein?'

Atlan unterdrückte ein ärgerliches Aufstöhnen. Sein verdammter Extrasinn hatte sich mal wieder einen völlig unpassenden Moment ausgesucht, um die Situation zu kommentieren.

Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Perrys Lippen auf den seinen, warm, fordernd und doch weich und schob den Gedanken an seinen störenden Logiksektor in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins. Als er die Lippen leicht öffnete, schlüpfte Perrys Zunge in seinen Mund und erforschte hungrig das samtene Innere. Atlan kam ihm entgegen und presste seinen Körper erregt an den Freund. Perry stöhnte leise in dem Kuss und rieb sich an Atlans Körper, ganz offensichtlich genauso erregt und begierig wie er selbst.

Während er Perrys Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte, begann Atlan ungeduldig, den Freund aus seinen Kleidern zu schälen. Das gestaltete sich als schwieriger als gedacht, da keiner von beiden bereit war, den anderen loszulassen, um Verschlüsse öffnen und die Sachen abstreifen zu können, aber nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und einigen frustrierten Lauten waren sie nackt bis auf die Unterwäsche.

Als er sich auf Perry rollte und ihn in die Unterlagen drückte, zögerte einen Augenblick, da sie diesmal nicht in einem weichen Bett lagen, sondern auf relativ hartem Boden, nur durch die Schlafsäcke geschützt. Aber das schien Perry nichts auszumachen, denn er zog Atlan über sich, bis der Freund seinen Körper ganz bedeckte. Eine Weile reichte es ihnen, sich zu küssen und aneinander zu reiben, aber bald wurde das Begehren drängender. Atlan hob den Kopf und sah mit verhangenen Augen auf Perry hinab. Perry erwiderte den Blick mit der gleichen Glut.

"Haben wir irgendetwas, das wir benutzen können, als hm..." Atlan hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er nach zehntausend Jahren immer noch so verlegen sein könnte, wenn es um solche Dinge ging.

Perry grinste zu ihm hoch. "Oh ja. Ich habe die Flasche mitgenommen."

Atlan war einen Moment völlig sprachlos, aber dann beugte er sich mit einem Knurren hinab und küsste Perry so fordernd, dass ihnen beiden die Luft wegblieb. "Wo?" Presste er heraus, als er wieder genug Atem hatte.

Perry zeigte auf seine Uniform-Jacke. "In der Tasche." Atlan angelte nach der Jacke, während Perry sich aus seiner Unterwäsche schlängelte, was wieder mit Schwierigkeiten verbunden war, da Atlan immer noch mit seinem Gewicht auf ihm lag. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es und dann zog er an den letzten beiden Wäschestücken, die ihn noch davon trennten, Atlan ganz nackt an seinem Körper zu spüren. Als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, begann er Atlans Körper hingebungsvoll mit seinen Händen zu erforschen.

Atlan blickte ihm in die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Du hast das geplant", stellte er verwundert mit rauher Stimme fest.

Perrys graue Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen. "Na ja, ich wusste ja nicht, wie lange wir noch hier bleiben würden und ich dachte, es wäre gut, vorbereitet zu sein." Er lachte, als er Atlans Bick bemerkte. "Ich kann Dich immer noch überraschen, wie? Gut zu wissen." Atlan knurrte nur und beugte sich hinab, um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Er öffnete die Flasche, zu ungeduldig für ein langes Vorspiel, aber Perry schien genauso ungeduldig zu sein, denn er versuchte, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Atlan hielt ihn fest. "Nein. Ich will Dich anschauen können", bat er heiser vor Erregung. Perry zögerte einen winzigen Moment, aber dann spreizte er die Beine. Atlan tastete sich mit einem Finger behutsam vor, während er Perrys Gesicht wieder mit Küssen bedeckte. Diesmal wollte er es genießen, es so lange wie möglich auskosten, etwas, das er mit der Droge in seinem Körper nicht gekonnte hatte.

Perry stöhnte und drückte sich gegen den tastenden Finger. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Atlan zwei Finger nehmen konnte, sanft rieb er über die Stelle in Perry, die am sensibelsten war. Perry stöhnte auf. "Beeil Dich!" Forderte er heiser und bog den Rücken durch.

"Nein, diesmal will ich es genießen", flüsterte Atlan an seinen Lippen und nahm den dritten Finger dazu.

"Oh, Himmel! Du bist grausam!" Perry wand sich unter der köstlichen Folter und versuchte, ihn zur Eile anzutreiben. Er war so hart, dass es schmerzte und er wusste, dass es Atlan genauso ging, konnte es an seinem gepressten Atem hören und in den rötlichen Augen sehen. Atlan lachte erregt. "Bin ich nicht. ich will nur sicher sein, dass ich Dir nicht weh tue."

"Das wirst Du nicht. Nun komm schon!" Flehte Perry fast verzweifelt und Atlan schluckte den Kloß hinunter, den er auf einmal in seiner Kehle fühlte, verursacht von einer Woge von Empfindungen und Zärtlichkeit. Es kam nur ganz selten vor, dass Perry bereit war, seine Kontrolle aufzugeben und sich so verletzlich zeigte. Diese Momente waren für Atlan etwas sehr kostbares.

Er zog die Finger zurück und schob sich über ihn. Perry war willig und mehr als bereit, als Atlan langsam und zärtlich mit einem einzigen Stoß in ihn eindrang.

"Oh ja, tiefer! Das ist - oh Gott..." Perry bog sich Atlan stöhnend entgegen, als dieser sich zu bewegen begann und mit jeden Stoß über seine Prostata rieb. Atlan beobachtete sein Gesicht und veränderte den Winkel solange, bis er zufrieden war, mit dem, was er auf Perrys Gesicht sah. Dann stützte er sich auf einen Arm und bewegte sich gleichmäßig. Perry bog den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte erregt, als er Atlans Stößen begegnete. Atlan schlängelte eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste Perrys brettharte Erregung. Er begann, ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren und Perry entrang sich ein erstickter Schrei. Atlan küsste ihn wieder und Perry begann unter ihm zu zittern.

Atlan konnte fühlen, dass der Freund dem Höhepunkt nahe war und hielt inne, nicht willens, es so schnell zu beenden. "Atlan, bitte!" Perrys Stimme klang erstickt.

"Gleich, mein Freund. Gleich bekommst Du, was Du brauchst. Aber noch nicht sofort", flüsterte Atlan an seinen Lippen. Er nahm seinen Rhythmus wieder auf und bewegte sich wieder, bis Perry erneut zu zittern begann. Wieder hielt er inne und Perry stöhnte vor Frustration. "Atlan, bitte laß mich kommen", flehte er, halb von Sinnen vor Lust und Erregung.

Atlan war selbst kaum noch in der Lage, sich zurückzuhalten und als er diesmal seinen Rhythmus wieder aufnahm, stoppte er nicht mehr, sondern bewegte sich schneller und fester, als er Perrys Höhepunkt nahen fühlte. Er verstärkte seine Massage und dann bäumte Perry sich wild unter ihm auf und schrie seine Ekstase und Befriedigung laut in die klare Nacht hinaus.

Atlan vergrub das Gesicht an Perrys schweißfeuchter Kehle und gab seine Kontrolle auf. Als er Perry über den Abgrund in das süße Nichts folgte, stöhnte er laut auf und erschauerte heftig.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück fanden, eng aneinander geschmiegt genossen sie das sanfte Nachglühen ihrer völligen Befriedigung.

Perrys Kopf lag an Atlans Brust und Atlan kraulte sanft die kurzen Haare des Freundes. Perry lächelte zufrieden, Atlan konnte fühlen, wie er die Mundwinkel an seiner Brust verzog. "So ist es viel schöner als gezwungenermaßen und mit dieser Droge", murmelte er im Halbschlaf.

"Ja, das finde ich auch." Atlan sah in den Sternenhimmel und lächelte versonnen. Er war gespannt, wie ihr Verhältnis sein würde, wenn sie wieder zu Hause waren. Mit diesem Gedanken folgte er Perry in den tiefen Schlaf totaler Befriedigung.


	9. Warten auf Rettung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also waren es doch nicht nur die Droge und der Zwang.  
> Die Frage ist nur, wie wird es jetzt weiter gehen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe liz_mo, als Dank für Dein schnelles und geduldiges Beta-Lesen ein Kapitel, das eigentlich nicht geplant war. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Als Atlan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er allein. Einen Moment lang war er verwirrt und musste überlegen, wo er war und vor allem, warum er nackt war, aber dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Er setzte sich auf und suchte mit den Augen nach Perry. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dieser in ihr provisorisches Lager zurückkam, mit einem Stapel Feuerholz auf dem Arm. Er war angezogen und schien bester Laune zu sein.

"Guten Morgen!" Er legte den Holzstapel neben ihrer Feuerstelle ab. Atlan errötete und versuchte instinktiv, seine Blöße zu bedecken.

Perry grinste. "Meinst Du nicht, dass es dazu ein wenig zu spät ist? Ich glaube, ich habe schon alles gesehen, was es zu sehen gibt. Außerdem gibt es wirklich nichts an Deinem Körper, was Du verstecken müsstest, glaube mir."

Atlan starrte den Freund fassungslos an. "Guten Morgen", erwiderte er nach einem Augenblick heiser und beobachtete, immer noch fassungslos, wie Perry die Glut in ihrer Feuerstellen wieder neu entfachte. "Wie lange bist Du schon wach?" Fragte er schließlich, um die Stille zu durchrechen, immer noch ein wenig verlegen.

"Schon eine Weile. Ich musste mal in die Büsche", antwortete Perry unbekümmert, während er zufrieden beobachtete, wie das Feuer wieder brannte. "Du hast so fest und friedlich geschlafen, da habe ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Dich zu wecken. Zu Hause kommst Du ja eher selten zu ungestörter Ruhe." Er wandte sich um und lächelte Atlan an. "Ich habe Holz gesammelt. Dafür wirst Du jetzt das Frühstück zubereiten, Imperator", neckte er Atlan gut gelaunt.

Atlan verzog das Gesicht. "Ich habe es geahnt. Na schön, aber Du musst Dich ein bisschen gedulden, ich muss mich ebenfalls erst mal zurückziehen", antwortete er und stand auf. Unter Perrys amüsierten Blicken zog er sich an und überlegte dabei, warum er an diesem Morgen viel verlegener war als am vorherigen.

'Das ist doch ganz klar', teilte ihm sein Extrasinn ungerührt mit. 'Heute morgen hast Du keine Droge als Ausrede dafür, dass Du eine leidenschaftliche Nacht mit Deinem besten Freund verbracht hast.'

Atlan stöhnte innerlich und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Alles in Ordnung, Atlan?" Perry runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Atlan seufzte. "Ja, Perry, alles okay. Mein Logiksektor hat nur mal wieder ein unnötiges und unpassendes Statment abgegeben."

Perry grinste. "Worüber denn? Darüber, dass wir heute morgen keine Ausrede mehr für die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht haben?" Fragte er spöttisch.

Atlan starrte ihn an. "Woher weißt Du das?" Perry schürzte die Lippen. "Ich habe zwar vielleicht keinen Logiksektor, bin aber trotzdem zu logischem Denken fähig. Dachte ich wenigstens bisher. Wir sind zwei erwachsene Männer, Atlan. Wir schaden niemandem damit und wir betrügen auch niemanden. Zumindest ich nicht. Was hast Du heute morgen für ein Problem, das Du gestern nicht hattest?"

"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um unsere Freundschaft", gab Atlan nach einem Moment etwas unbehaglich zu.

"Das brauchst Du nicht. Ich hoffe, dass unsere Freundschaft so gefestigt ist, dass sie auch solche, für mich übrigens schönen Veränderungen verkraftet. Ich werde doch das Frühstück machen, ich glaube, Du brauchst ein bisschen Zeit für Dich." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ihren Vorräten zu und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um Atlan.

Atlan entfernte sich zögernd ein Stück vom Lager und erleichterte sich. Als er zurück zum Lager ging, dachte er über Perrys Worte nach. Eigentlich hätte er ja erleichtert sein müssen, dass der Freund es so sah, aber irgend wie hatte er mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet und war jetzt verwirrt. Perry war doch sonst derjenige, der in Gefühlsdingen eher ungeschickt und zurückhaltend war! Plötzlich waren ihre Rollen vertauscht und Atlan wusste nicht so recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Das Frühstück nahmen sie mehr oder weniger schweigend ein, aber Perry wirkte nicht verärgert sondern eher so, als wolle er Atlan ein wenig Zeit lassen, um nachdenken zu können.

Nach dem Essen sahen sie nach dem Sender, der immer noch funkte. "Ich hoffe, dass die richtigen Leute den Funkspruch auffangen", sagte Perry nachdenklich und Atlan konnte dem nur zustimmen.

"Wir können aber nicht viel tun, um die Sache zu beschleunigen", stellte er fest. "Das stimmt. Wir könnten aber etwas anderes tun. Ich habe bei der Holzsuche einen kleinen See entdeckt. Wie steht es mit einem Bad?"

Der Unterton in Perrys Stimme und die hochgezogene Braue machten klar, dass Perry nicht nur wegen des Waschens an das Bad dachte. Atlan fühlte einen Schauer der Erregung seinen Rücken hinunter rieseln.

"Ein Bad?" Fragte er gedehnt.

"Ja, ein Bad. Das Wasser hat eine angenehme Temperatur, wie alles hier auf diesem Planeten. Und wir könnten uns die Zeit ein wenig vertreiben. So viele aufregende Dinge können wir hier ja nicht tun während wir warten, und um die Ruinen würde ich lieber einen großen Bogen machen."

Atlan nickte. "Ja, ich auch. Ein Ritual reicht mir." Als er Perrys Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu. "Ein erzwungenes, Perry."

"Also gehen wir baden?"

"Oh ja, ganz sicher."

Sie grinsten sich an und nahmen die Dinge mit, die sie brauchen würden. Auch wenn der Planet unbewohnt zu sein schien und bisher auch noch keine gefährlichen Tiere aufgetaucht waren, war es besser, vorbereitet zu sein.

Als sie an dem idyllisch gelegenen, kleinen See ankamen und sich auszogen, stellte Atlan zu seiner Verlegenheit fest, dass seine Vorfreude auf das Bad nicht zu übersehen war. Er wurde prompt rot, aber Perry grinste nicht, sondern kam mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck in den Augen näher.

"Hm, es scheint so, als ob ich mich ein wenig um Dich kümmern müsste", flüsterte er und zog Atlan mit sich in das Wasser. In der Nähe des Ufers, an einer Stelle, an der das Wasser noch ziemlich flach war, drückte er Atlan zu Boden und setzte sich im Schneidersitz über seine Beine. Atlan stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und beobachtete, wie Perry eine Spur Küsse über seine Brust und seinen Bauch nach unten zog, bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Als Perry ihn in den Mund nahm und ihn geschickt stimulierte, bog er laut stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken.

'Wenn Dich Deine Minister so schamlos sehen könnten!' Dachte er flüchtig, aber der Gedanke zerstob, als Perry seine gekonnte Stimulation vertiefte und an seinem harten Schaft saugte, bis Atlan sich stöhnend unter ihm wand. Als Perry mit seiner Zunge über die feuchte Spitze leckte und mit einer Hand die empfindsame Haut seiner Schenkel streichelte, wusste er, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde. Perry nahm ihn wieder ganz in den Mund und saugte erneut, diesmal ganz offensichtlich mit der Absicht, Atlan zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Atlan begann zu zittern in dem Bemühen, sich zurückzuhalten. "Ich komme gleich!" Warnte er Perry heiser und atemlos und Perrys Lachen kitzelte ihn ein wenig.

"Ja, das ist der Sinn der Sache, Atlan", murmelte er um seine pochende Härte herum. "Ich habe nichts gegen ein zweites Frühstück", neckte er den Freund, der kaum noch an sich halten konnte.

Er saugte wieder und Atlan bäumte sich auf und schrie seine Lust und Befriedigung laut heraus, während er heiß in Perrys Mund spritzte. Für einen Moment wurde ihm fast schwarz vor Augen, dann sank er keuchend zurück.

Perry leckte ihn sauber und schob sich dann weiter nach oben, biss er Atlan küssen konnte, hart und fordernd. Atlan schmeckte sich selbst auf den Lippen und tastete zwischen ihre Körper.

Perry war bretthart und Atlan legte die Hand um ihn und massierte ihn hingebungsvoll.

Perry stöhnte in den Kuss und dann fühlte Atlan, wie der Freund heftig zuckend in seine Hand und auf seinen Bauch sprühte. Als er schließlich schweratmend auf ihn sank, hielt Atlan ihn fest und streichelte seinen feuchten Rücken.

Irgendwann seufzte Perry zufrieden. "Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nichts dagegen, noch ein wenig länger auf Rettung warten zu müssen und ein Weilchen hier mit Dir zu bleiben", sagte er leise und lächelte ihn an. Atlan lächelte zurück und streichelte Perrys Gesicht.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, Perry", antwortete er und zog den Freund an sich.

Ja, sie konnten ruhig noch eine Weile warten, bis sie gerettet wurden. Die Welt würde schon nicht untergehen. Zufrieden schloss Atlan die Augen und genoss die friedliche Stille des Planeten und das sanfte Nachglühen ihrer geteilten Ekstase.


	10. Geschichten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während sie warten, müssen Perry und Atlan sich jetzt also irgendwie die Zeit vertreiben!  
> Werden sie das können, ohne sich dabei zu streiten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe liz_mo, für Dein geduldiges Warten auf meine Inspiration hier also ein weiteres Kapitel über ihren unfreiwilligen Urlaub!
> 
> Die Person, die in diesem Kapitel erwähnt wird, entspringt meiner Fantasie und hat keinerlei historischen Hintergrund.

Sie dösten eine Weile friedlich in der warmen Sonne, zufrieden aneinander gekuschelt. Atlan hatte immer geglaubt, Perry gut zu kennen, aber diese Seite an dem Freund war neu für ihn. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Perry eine Tendenz zum Kuscheln und Schmusen hatte.

'Warum eigentlich nicht?' Fragte sein Logiksektor ein wenig spöttisch. 'Er muss so viele Entscheidungen treffen für Millionen von Menschen und muss immer wachsam und angespannt sein, da ist es nur natürlich, dass er froh ist, auch mal eine Schulter zum Anlehnen zu haben!' Atlan schluckte den Tadel seines Extrasinns etwas beschämt hinunter.

Er zog Perry enger in seine Arme und kraulte träge die kurzen Haare des Freundes. Perry gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie das zufriedene Schnurren einer Katze klang und schmiegte sich enger an Atlans muskulösen Körper.

"Erzähl mir eine Geschichte", murmelte er schläfrig an Atlans Kehle.

"Eine Geschichte?" Fragte Atlan etwas verblüfft.

"Ja, eine Geschichte. Von der Erde. Von den Abenteuern, die Du dort erlebt hast, wenn Du nicht in Deiner Kuppel geschlafen hast. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du viele interessante Dinge erlebt hast." Er grinste und hob den Kopf, um seinen arkonidischen Freund anzuschauen. "Zum Beispiel mit den Römern", sagte er gedehnt mit einem anzüglichen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Perry!" Atlan wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder rot werden sollte. Perry Rhodan schaffte es tatsächlich selbst nach der langen Zeit, die er den Freund jetzt kannte, immer noch, ihn total zu überraschen.

"Was? Erzähl mir nicht, dass Du zehntausend Jahre lang auf der Erde keusch und enthaltsam gelebt hast", erwiderte Perry spöttisch und ließ seine Hand über Atlans warmen nackten Körper gleiten.

Atlan unterdrückte einen wohligen Schauer, um Perry nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er auf die Liebkosung reagierte und räusperte sich.

"Nein, das habe ich natürlich nicht", gab er zögernd zu. Perry stützte den Kopf in eine Hand und malte mit seinem Finger Kreise auf Atlans harte Bauchmuskeln.

"Dann erzähl mir etwas von Deinen Abenteuern!" Verlangte er heiser und es war eindeutig, welche Art von Abenteuern Perry hören wollte.

Atlan schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte. "So, Du möchtest also etwas über die Römer wissen?" Fragte er gedehnt. Perry schmunzelte.

"Oh, ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass viele Dinge, die ich über die Römer gelernt habe, nicht den Tatsachen entsprechen, zum Beispiel die über die wüsten Orgien."

Atlan seufzte. "Du bist unmöglich. Also, ehrlich gesagt, ich habe immer versucht, mich von Orgien fern zu halten, da sind hinterher zu oft irgendwelche Köpfe gerollt. Aber ich war eine Zeit lang in Rom und habe sowohl einen Feldzug in das keltische Reich mitgemacht, wie auch einen zu den Germanen."

"Aha. Und welcher war interessanter?" Fragte Perry neugierig.

"Sie waren beide interessant." Atlan zögerte ein wenig. Er hatte die Erinnerung an den jungen Feldherrn verdrängt, mit dem er in das keltische Reich gezogen war. Atlan hatte nie danach gestrebt, zu sehr im Vordergrund zu stehen, deshalb hatte er immer versucht, nicht die Führungsperson selbst zu sein, sondern eher deren Stellvertreter oder Berater. So war es auch damals gewesen, als er mit Flavius Octavius Severus nach Gallien gezogen war. Er hatte sich Antonius Quintus genannt und hatte viele Monate mit Flavius verbracht, bis der junge Feldherr in einem Hinterhalt getötet worden war. Der Verlust hatte Atlan mehr zu schaffen gemacht, als er sich eingestehen wollte und er hatte lange um den schönen jungen Römer getrauert, mit dem ihn mehr als nur Freundschaft verbunden hatte.

Unsicher begann er zu erzählen, während er versuchte, dabei nicht von seinem photografischen Gedächtnis überwältigt zu werden.

"Es gab da einen jungen, aufstrebenden Feldherrn, Flavius Octavius Severus. Er war ein junger Römer aus einer guten, angesehenen aber verarmten Familie und hat es aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten und seiner Entschlossenheit bis zum Feldherrn geschafft. Wir sind in eine südliche Provinz geschickt worden, in der es immer wieder zu Unruhen kam, in der Gegend von Toulouse. Und er war weder an Orgien noch anderen seichten Vergnügungen interessiert."

Atlan schluckte, als er die leise Wehmut in seiner Stimme hörte. Perry streichelte sanft sein Gesicht und sah ihn aufmerksam an, jetzt gar nicht mehr neckend oder spöttisch. Atlan holte tief Luft und erzählte weiter, als die Erinnerung ihn überwältigte:

'Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, mit einem noch längeren Ritt, bis sie endlich das befestigte Lager erreicht hatten. Atlan war lange Ritte, Staub und Anstrengungen gewöhnt und sein Zellaktivator milderte die schlimmste Erschöpfung, aber er war heilfroh, als er endlich vom Pferd steigen konnte und freute sich auf ein heißes Bad und ein herzhaftes Mahl. Flavius war den ganzen Tag über ziemlich schweigsam gewesen und Atlan war ein wenig besorgt. Die Stimmung des Feldherrn färbte meistens auf seine Soldaten ab und zweifelnde Soldaten waren jetzt das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten. Angefangen hatte das ganze am Tag zuvor, als sie gezwungen gewesen waren, sich ein Zelt zu teilen, weil in dem kleinen Tal, in dem sie übernachtet hatten, einfach nicht genug Platz gewesen war, um sowohl für Flavius, als auch für ihn ein Zelt aufzustellen. Flavius war still und in sich gekehrt gewesen und hatte es vermieden, mit Atlan zu reden oder auch nur, ihn anzusehen.

Atlan war fest entschlossen, die Dinge zu klären, bevor ein ernsthafter Zwischenfall daraus wurde. Ein entspannendes Bad war dazu genau die richtige Gelegenheit.

In dem Lager gab es Badehaus und Atlan kümmerte sich nach Erledigung der notwendigen Pflichten, die die Ankunft im Lager mit einem Tross Soldaten mit sich brachte, als erstes darum, dass für Flavius und ihn ein Bad hergerichtet wurde. Dann suchte er den jungen Feldherrn auf, der über einer Schriftrolle brütete.

"Flavius, ich habe ein Bad für uns vorbereiten lassen", sagte er, als er zu dem schönen Römer mit den edlen Gesichtszügen und den dunklen Locken trat. Flavius blickte auf.

"Ein Bad?" Fragte er zögernd. Er schien nicht besonders begeistert von der Aussicht zu sein, sich den Schmutz abwaschen zu können.

"Ja, ein Bad. Und danach ein vernünftiges Essen und ein weiches Bett", erwiderte Atlan und sah zu seinem Erstaunen, wie Flavius ein wenig errötete.

"Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme? Habe ich Dich irgendwie verärgert, Flavius?" Fragte er etwas verwirrt.

Flavius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Antonius, das hast Du nicht. Ich komme gleich nach, dann können wir während dem Bad darüber sprechen, wie wir vorgehen wollen", antwortete er leise und ein wenig erschöpft. Atlan zögerte noch einen Augenblick, aber dann nickte er und ließ Flavius alleine.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Flavius zu ihm in das Bad kam, er wirkte immer noch verkrampft und seltsam angespannt und Atlan betrachtete ihn besorgt, als der junge Römer zu ihm in das Becken stieg und sich mit einem Aufseufzen zurücklehnte, um sich in dem heißen Wasser zu entspannen.

Er rückte ein wenig näher und legte behutsam die Hand auf Flavius Arm. Flavius erstarrte und öffnete die Augen.

"Hast Du Sorgen, Flavius?" Fragte Atlan vorsichtig. Flavius räusperte sich und starrte Atlan mit einem merkwürdigen, eindringlichen Blick an. "Nein, Antonius, ich habe keine Sorgen. Ich bin nur etwas müde", antwortete er ein wenig heiser.

Eine Weile starrten sie sich an. Atlan wusste selbst nach der langen Zeit immer noch nicht, wer schließlich die erste Bewegung gemacht hatte, aber plötzlich lagen sie engumschlungen in dem warmen Wasser und küssten sich wie Verdurstende. Atlan griff in die feuchten dunklen Locken, hielt Flavius Kopf fest und erforschte hungrig das samtene Innere seines Mundes. Flavius erwiderte den Kuss mit glühender Leidenschaft, während er die Finger in Atlans muskulösen Rücken grub, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Er stöhnte an Atlans Mund und als sich ihre Körper aneinander pressten konnte kein Zweifel daran bestehen, dass Flavius Atlan genauso sehr begehrte wie es umgekehrt der Fall war.

Atlan stöhnte und streichelte den schlanken, muskulösen Körper des jungen Römers während er eine Spur heißer Küsse von seinem Kiefer nach unten bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein zog. Flavius bog den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte, während seine Hände genauso fieberhaft über Atlans Körper glitten und jede Stelle er forschten, die sie erreichen konnten. Atlan begann, an Flavius harter Brustspitze zu saugen und liebkoste mit der Hand die sensible Haut an der Innenseite von Flavius Schenkel. Als er immer höher wanderte, entrang sich Flavius ein erstickter Schrei. Atlan widmete sich der anderen Brustspitze mit der gleichen Hingabe und Flavius gab ein Wimmern von sich. "Antonius!" Flüsterte er erstickt und Atlan presste ihn an sich und rieb sich fordernd an dem harten Körper unter ihm, während er Flavius wieder küsste, tief und leidenschaftlich.

Flavius grub die Finger seiner linken Hand in Atlans silberblonde Mähne und die Finger der rechten Hand in seinen Hintern, während er seinen Unterleib gegen Atlans festen, durchtrainierten Schenkel rieb. Sie stöhnten und keuchten und Atlan bedauerte, dass sie kein Gleitmittel zur Hand hatten, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht ihr einziges Mal bleiben würde und später am Abend im Bett würde es sicher eine Möglichkeit geben für das, was sie sich beide so sehr wünschten. Jetzt musste das genügen, was sie taten. Er schlängelte eine Hand zwischen ihre nassen Körper und schloss die Faust um Flavius pochende Erregung, samtweiche Haut über bretthartem Stahl. Als er ihn zu massieren begann, erstickte Flavius seinen Schrei an Atlans Kehle.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Flavius sich unter ihm aufbäumte und den Kopf in de Nacken warf, sich auf die Lippen beißend, um seinen Aufschrei zu ersticken. Er zuckte heftig in Atlans schwieliger Hand, während er sich heiß zwischen ihre Körper ergoss. Atlan küsste ihn fordernd, als er Flavius Hand nahm und die Finger des jungen Römers um seinen pochenden Schaft presste. Flavius bewegte die Hand in dem Rhythmus, in dem Atlans Zunge in seinen Mund stieß und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Atlan ihm auf den Gipfel der Lust folgte und seine Ekstase heiß in Flavius schlanke Finger sprühte.

Keuchend warteten sie engumschlungen, dass sich ihr rasender Herzschlag wieder beruhigte. Als Atlan den Kopf hob und den jungen Römer betrachtete, den Blick über die schönen Züge und die geschwollenen Lippen gleiten ließ, wusste er, warum Flavius so besorgt und verändert gewirkt hatte. Er konnte die Gefühle des jungen Mannes für ihn deutlich in den samtbraunen Augen sehen.

Er lächelte sanft. "Sind Deine Sorgen jetzt zerstreut, Flavius? Oder fürchtest Du immer noch, dass ich Dich zurückweisen könnte?" Fragte er leise. Flavius lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Nein, Antonius. Das tue ich nicht", wisperte er und hob die Hand an Atlans Gesicht. Sanft und verträumt streichelte er die markanten Züge. Atlan lächelte ihn an und dann genossen sie verträumt den Nachhall befriedigter Lust.'

Atlan blinzelte, als er in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand. Perry betrachtete ihn aufmerksam und ein wenig wehmütig. "Dieser Flavius hat Dir sehr viel bedeutet", stellte er leise fest.

Atlan nickte. "Ja, das hat er. Er war etwas besonderes, mutig, entschlossen, gradlinig, ehrlich, treu, warmherzig..." Er legte die Hand an Perrys Wange. "In vielen Dingen war er wie Du. Und er war ein Visisonär. Er hat immer daran geglaubt, dass man mit Diplomatie und Worten mehr erreicht als mit Schwertern. So wie Du auch."

Perry legte den Kopf auf Atlans Brust und eine ganze Weile lagen sie schweigend da. "Wirst Du mir den Rest der Geschichte erzählen?" Fragte Perry schließlich leise.

Atlan küsste seine Haare. "Ja, Perry, das werde ich, später", antwortete er leise und schloss die Augen. Perry küsste seine Brust und schmiegte sich tröstend an ihn.

Atlan entspannte sich und schlief mit einem kleinen wehmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

 


	11. Offenbarungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicht nur Atlan hat Geschichten zu erzählen, sondern auch Perry Rhodan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe liz_mo, Du wolltest gerne eine Geschichte aus Perrys Vergangenheit hören - hier ist sie!
> 
> Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nie die Heftchen gelesen habe, bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen, sondern immer nur die Silberbände. Und auch hier bin ich nicht auf dem allerneuesten Stand, obwohl mich Perry Rhodan seit nun mehr 30 Jahren durchs Leben begleitet. Ich weiß also nicht genau, wieviel über Perrys Vergangenheit bekannt ist. Aber ich bin sicher, dass es genug Lücken gibt, so dass sich diese Geschichte tatsächlich zugetragen haben könnte...

Atlan betrachtete Perry nachdenklich. Der Freund saß in Gedanken versunken auf der anderen Seite der Feuerstelle, das Gesicht leicht gerötet von der Wärme der Glut und sah in die Ferne.

Sie saßen in ihrem Lager in der Nähe ihres Schiffs-Wracks am Feuer und aßen von den Früchten, die sie inzwischen gut kannten und gesammelt hatten, um ihre Mahlzeiten um einige frische Zutaten zu erweitern.

Sie hatten einen halben Tag an dem See verbracht und Atlan hatte Perry schließlich auch noch das Ende seiner Geschichte mit Flavius erzählt. Obwohl es schon über zweitausend Jahre her war, fühlte Atlan eine gewisse Wehmut, als er sich an den jungen Römer erinnerte. Perry war am Ende der Geschichte auch ziemlich schweigsam gewesen, aber er hatte Atlan an sich gedrückt und seine Haare gekrault, bis sie wieder aufgebrochen waren, um zu ihrem Lager zurückzugehen.

Dort angekommen hatten sie erst mal den Sender überprüft, der immer noch seinen Dienst tat und funkte. Atlan hatte es aufgegeben, sich darüber aufzuregen, dass sie hier festsaßen, im Gegenteil, er genoss es sogar, eine Weile mit dem Freund alleine zu sein und Seiten an ihm kennenzulernen, die er nicht an ihm vermutet hatte. Und dann war da noch die unerwartete aber sehr willkommene Leidenschaft, die sie teilten und die Atlan mehr genoss, als es wahrscheinlich gut war. Trotzdem war er fest entschlossen, diese Seite ihrer Beziehung auszukosten, solange es ihm möglich war.

"Du hast viel erlebt auf der Erde", sagte Perry sinnend und wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. "Wahrscheinlich würdest Du über vieles, was in unseren Geschichtsbüchern steht, nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln."

Atlan schüttelte den Kopf. "Es steht mir nicht zu, Eure Forschungen zu kritisieren, Perry. Eure Archäologen machen ihre Arbeit so gut wie es ihnen möglich ist und das war auch immer so. Und ich habe vieles einfach verschlafen, so dass ich über viele Dinge nicht mehr weiß als Ihr. Aber wo wir schon bei Geschichten sind - wie sieht es aus, erzählst Du mir auch eine aus Deiner Vergangenheit?" Fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich.

Perry durchschaute ihn und grinste ein wenig spöttisch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Leben als Testpilot auch nur halb so aufregend und erzählenswert war wie Deines. Mit Römern oder Germanen kann ich nicht aufwarten."

Jetzt war es an Atlan, spöttisch zu grinsen, denn Perrys Tonfall ließ darauf schließen, dass er durchaus einige interessante Dinge erlebt hatte, er sich nur nicht sicher war, ob er darüber sprechen wollte oder nicht.

"Du bist ein überaus attraktiver und faszinierender Mann, Perry", erwiderte er ernst, aber mit einem provozierenden Unterton. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Deinen Mitmenschen nie aufgefallen ist."

Perry errötete ein wenig und senkte etwas unbehaglich den Blick.

"Aha. Also doch! Es ist nur fair, wenn ich auch etwas über Dich erfahre, mein Freund. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich Dir intime Dinge aus meinem Leben erzähle ud selbst geheimnisvoll bleiben wollen. Erzähl!" Forderte Atlan ihn gespannt und neugierig auf.

Perry sah wieder in die Ferne. Er blieb eine ganze Weile stumm, aber Atlan wartete geduldig. Perry hatte zwar ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis, aber kein photographisches, und Atlan war klar, dass er eine Weile brauchte, um sich an alle Geschehnisse zu erinnern.

"Ich habe eine ganze Weile Testflüge unternommen, die nichts mit Raketen und Raumschiffen zu tun hatten, Überschallflugzeuge und Militärmaschienen", begann er schließlich zu erzählen. "Viele habe ich mit Bully geflogen, aber da war noch ein anderer Testpilot, mit dem ich oft geflogen bin." Er machte eine Pause und jetzt war Atlan doch erstaunt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, eine Geschichte über einen Mann zu hören. Er sagte aber nichts und blickte Perry nur aufmerksam an.

"Er hieß Robert Darnell, wir nannten ihn alle Bob. Wir haben uns am Anfang gar nicht verstanden." Er lächelte ein wenig wehmütig. "Bis wir dann über dem Yellowstone Park abgestürzt sind und drei Tage auf Rettung warten mussten."

'Der Flug hatte ein Routine-Flug werden sollen, wie so viele davor. Das einzige, was Perrys Freude an dem Flug trübte, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht mit Bully fliegen konnte, sondern mit Bob Darnell fliegen musste. Sie waren schon oft miteinander geflogen, aber Perry war mit Bob nie richtig warm geworden. Bob sah ihn manchmal mit einem seltsamen Blick an und Perry wusste nicht so recht, was er von ihm halten sollte, obwohl er eigentlich eine gute Menschenkenntnis hatte.

Das Flugzeug hatte aus einem unbekannten Grund an einem Triebwerk Feuer gefangen und sie hatten mit den Schleudersitzen über dem Yellowstone Park aussteigen müssen. Perry hatte vorher noch ihre letzte Position durchgeben können und sie wussten, dass Rettung unterwegs war. Bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken waren sie auch unverletzt mit ihren Fallschirmen gelandet und sie versuchten, so gut es ging, an einer geschützten Stelle ein Lager aufzuschlagen, während sie in einigen Kilometern Entfernung die Rauchsäule ihrer Maschine sehen konnten.

Sie hatten einen Bach in der Nähe entdeckt und einige Vorräte, so dass sie einige Tage ohne Probleme überleben würden. Sie richteten sich in ihrem provisorischen Lager so gut es ihnen möglich war ein, ohne viel miteinander zu reden. Perry dachte mit Unbehagen daran, dass es in der Nacht ziemlich kalt werden würde und hoffte, dass das Feuer ausreichte, um sie zu wärmen. Sie hatten zwar die Fallschirme für ein Nachtlager, aber es war natürlich kein richtiger Schutz gegen die Kälte.

Er hatte recht gehabt, das Feuer und die Fallschirme reichten natürlich nicht aus, um die Kälte abzuwehren und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als dicht zusammenzurücken, um ihre Körperwärme zu teilen. Am Anfang lagen sie stocksteif nebeneinander, aber irgendwann übermannte sie die Müdigkeit und sie schliefen tatsächlich ein.

Als Perry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er erst nicht, wo er war und wer ihn da so fest in den Armen hielt. Er lag mit dem Rücken an eine feste Brust geschmiegt unter der Plane und spürte an seinem Rücken die morgendliche Erregung des anderen Mannes, der ganz offensichtlich noch in tiefem Schlaf lag. Einen Moment war er völlig erstarrt, aber er wollte Bob nicht wecken und so traute er sich nicht, sich zu befreien. Die Situation war intim und erregend und Perry fühlte, wie er darauf reagierte. Unwillkürlich schmiegte er sich enger an den anderen Mann, was diesem ein schläfriges Seufzen entlockte. Bob zog Perry im Halbschlaf näher an sich und begann, ihn zu streicheln. Perry lag da und wagte kaum zu atmen, aber als eine warme Hand unter sein Hemd glitt, war es ihm nicht mehr möglich, still zu halten und er stöhnte leise auf. Der Unfall hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen, als er geglaubt hatte, und körperliche Zuwendung schien immer ein gutes Mittel zu sein, um sich zu bestätigen, dass man gesund und unverletzt war...

Er drehte sich zögernd um und sah genau in Bobs blaue Augen, die ihn forschend anblickten. "Du bist wach", stotterte er. Bob strich mit dem Daumen über seine stoppelige Wange.

"Schon eine ganze Weile. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie Du reagieren würdest, Perry", erwiderte Bob ernst. Perry wusste auch nicht so recht, wie er reagieren sollte, aber sein Körper schien es ziemlich genau zu wissen, denn er drängte sich instinktiv an Bob und forderte sein Recht ein. Als Bob vorsichtig seinen Kopf festhielt und ihn küsste, wehrte sich Perry nicht. Im Gegenteil, er erwiderte den Kuss mit Inbrunst und bald lagen sie keuchend auf der Fallschirmplane und erforschten einander. Inzwischen war es ziemlich warm, die Sonne schien auf sie hinab und bald waren sie nackt und streichelten sich begierig.

Perry war vorher noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen, aber er schien alles richtig zu machen, denn Bob stöhnte unter ihm, als er sich nach unten schob und Bobs harte Erregung in den Mund nahm. Es fühlte sich zuerst ein bißchen merkwürdig an, aber er hatte schnell einen Rhythmus gefunden und war mit Eifer bei der Sache, während er Bobs Schenkel streichelte. Er schien es richtig zu machen, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis Bob warnend ein wenig an seinen Haaren zog. Perry war nie sorglos gewesen und so hob er den Kopf und nahm stattdessen seine Hand, um Bob zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Es war kaum eine Minute vergangen, als Bob sich stöhnend unter ihm aufbäumte und sich heftig zuckend in seine Hand ergoss. Keuchend zog er Perry an sich und küsste ihn, während er ihn zu massieren begann. Perry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so erregt gewesen war und er klammerte sich an den Schultern des anderen Mannes fest, als die Ekstase seinen ganzen Körper durchzuckte und er sich stöhnend im Taumel der Sinne verlor. Danach hatten sie eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander gelegen und nicht so recht gewusst, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten. Aber als Bob ihn schließlich ziemlich unsicher angelächelt hatte, war das Eis gebrochen. Perry hatte zurückgelächelt und sie hatten anschließend die drei Tage damit verbracht, sich viel besser kennenzulernen.

Als sie gerettet wurden, waren sie echte Freunde geworden, die auch nach ihrer Rettung viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, manchmal auch im Bett. Dann war Perry zum Mond geflogen und alles hatte sich verändert. Er hatte Bob nie mehr wieder gesehen, aber noch oft an ihn gedacht, sich gefragt, ob der Freund ihn hasste oder ihn verstand und ob er jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn so liebte, wie er es verdiente.'

Perry starrte eine Weile ins Feuer, nachdem er erzählt hatte und Atlan konnte die gleiche Wehmut auf seinem Gesicht sehen, die auch er empfunden hatte, als er sich an Flavius erinnert hatte.

Er stand auf und ging um das Feuer herum, um sich neben den Freund zu setzen. Perry lehnte sich dankbar an ihn und ließ sich die Haare kraulen. Eine Weile saßen sie so in freundschaftlichem Schweigen da und blickten in den Sternenhimmel, bis Perry Atlan anlächelte.

"Lass uns ins Bett gehen, mein Freund", sagte er und Atlan konnte in den grauen Augen das gleiche Verlangen sehen, das auch er empfand. Er lächelte zurück.

"Oh ja, Perry. Es ist Zeit fürs Bett." Lächelnd zog er Perry hoch und nahm ihn in die Arme, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Es machte ihm wirklich nichts aus, noch eine Weile auf Rettung zu warten.


	12. Der Abschied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry und Atlan haben es sich ja auf dem Planeten ziemlich gemütlich gemacht.  
> Aber das Leben geht weiter und natürlich können sie nicht ewig dort bleiben.  
> Und natürlich wurde die ganze Zeit fieberhaft nach ihnen gesucht!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Liz, vielen Dank für Deine Geduld! Es tut mir leid, dass Du immer ziemlich lange auf Deine Kapitel warten musst, aber das ist eine Geschichte, die ich ganz spontan aus dem Kopf direkt ohne Vorschreiben in die Tastur bringe!

Als Atlan erwachte, musste er einen Moment überlegen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Dann begriff er, dass das leise Geräusch, das er hörte, der Empfänger ihres Hypersenders war.

Er sah zur Seite und blickte auf Perry, der zusammengerollt neben ihm in tiefen Schlaf lag. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass der Freund nicht von dem Geräusch aufgewacht war, aber ganz offensichtlich war er erschöpft und hatte in der Zeit hier allein mit Atlan auf dem Planeten gelernt, sich zu entspannen und Atlan würde ihn nicht wecken. Den Hyperfunk konnte er sehr gut alleine bedienen und sie würden sicher noch genug Zeit haben, um sich anzuziehen, bevor ein Raumschiff diesen Planeten erreichte.

Leise stand er auf und lief zu dem Wrack ihrer Space-Jet hinüber. Der Empfänger zirpte immer noch und er drückte ein paar Tasten, um sich erst mal die Nachricht anzuhören, die da gesendet wurde. Es mussten ja nicht zwangsläufig Verbündete sein, die ihren Notruf aufgefangen hatten.

"Major Summer von der Nightingale ruft den Administrator des Solaren Imperiums Perry Rhodan. Major Summer von der Nightingale ruft Imperator Gonozal. Bitte melden Sie sich." 

Atlan seufzte, gleichzeitig erleichtert und enttäuscht. Erleichtert darüber, dass sie tatsächlich von Verbündeten gefunden worden waren, er kannte Major Summer und die Nightingale nämlich und er war deshalb enttäuscht, weil seine Zeit alleine mit Perry Rhodan auf dem friedlichen Planeten nun zu Ende war.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns straffte er sich und drückte entschlossen die Taste, um sich zu melden. "Atlan hier. Atlan ruft die Nightingale. Major Summer, bitte kommen."

"Atlan! Äh, Imperator Gonozal!" Meldete Major Summer sich ein wenig verwirrt und Atlan grinste belustigt. "Lassen Sie den Quatsch, Major. Sie wissen genau, dass ich auf diesen Unsinn keinen Wert lege. Es ist völlig ausreichend, wenn Sie mich Atlan nennen. Können Sie den Sender anpeilen?"

"Das haben wir schon, Sir. Wir werden in circa zwei Stunden bei Ihnen sein. Ist Perry Rhodan bei Ihnen, Sir?" Fragte Major Summer besorgt.

"Ja, er ist unverletzt. Hier ist es Nacht und er schläft. Soll ich ihn wecken, damit Sie sich von seiner Unversehrtheit selbst überzeugen können?"

"Nein, Sir, das ist selbstverständlich nicht nötig. Ich vertraue Ihnen. Ich kenne Ihre Stimme, Sir."

"Gut. Dann erwarten wir Sie in zwei Stunden, Major. Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie im Anflug sind." "Machen wir, Sir. Bis in zwei Stunden dann."

Atlan schaltete ab und blieb einen Augenblick vor dem Sender sitzen. 'Du wolltest doch so gerne nach Hause. Du hattest Angst, dass ohne Dich alles zusammenbricht', spöttelte sein Logiksektor.'Warum bist Du dann jetzt so enttäuscht?' Ja, warum war er enttäuscht? Weil er, wenn er ehrlich war, die neue Seite ihrer Beziehung sehr schätzen gelernt hatte und Angst hatte, dass Perry, wenn sie wieder in den Alltag zurückkehrten, nichts mehr davon wissen wollte.

'Du solltest Deinen Freund inzwischen besser kennen', erwiderte sein Extrasinn, diesmal ohne Spott. Atlan nickt und lächelte leicht. Langsam und nachdenklich ging er zu Perry zurück, der immer noch fest schlief. Er lag zusammengerollt an der Stelle, an der Atlan ihn zurückgelassen hatte und sah entspannt und friedlich aus nach dem, was sie getan hatten, bevor sie eingeschlafen waren.

Atlan betrachtete den schlafenden Freund eine Weile und schwelgte in den Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden.

Sie waren beide etwas melancholisch gewesen und hatten sich am Anfang, als sie nackt nebeneinander lagen, eine ganze Zeit einfach nur geküsst und gestreichelt, zärtlich und liebevoll. Aber dann war ihre Leidenschaft erwacht und sie hatten sich stöhnend und keuchend geliebt, fordernd und wild.

Atlan hatte hier allein mit Perry auf diesem Planeten so viele Dinge an seinem Freund entdeckt, die er bisher nicht gekannt hatte und er befürchtete, dass dies alles verloren gehen würde, wenn sie wieder in ihren Alltag zurückkehren würden, umgeben von Freunden, ja aber auch von Speichelleckern und Feinden, während jede ihrer Bewegungen genauestens unter die Lupe genommen wurden.

Behutsam legte er Perry die Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte ihn sanft wach. "Hm?" Nach einem Augenblick öffnete Perry die Augen. "Ja, was ist los, Atlan?" Fragte er verschlafen, ohne, wie sonst sofort in Alarmbereitschaft zu sein, wenn er nachts geweckt wurde. Er lächelte Atlan träge an.

Atlan lächelte etwas traurig zurück. "Die Nightingale mit Major Summer ist im Anflug. Sie werden in etwa zwei Stunden hier sein, Perry", sagte er leise.

Perry schwieg und betrachtete Atlan forschend. Dann seufzte er. "Schade", bekannte er. "Ich wäre gerne noch ein paar Tage länger mit Dir hier geblieben." Seine Stimme hatte einen sehnsüchtigen Klang und Atlan starrte ihn überrascht an. "Ja, Perry, ich auch", erwiderte er dann heiser.

Perry grinste. "Nun, in zwei Stunden, sagst Du? Dann haben wir ja noch ein bisschen Zeit, bevor wir fertig sein müssen. Komm her!" Forderte er heiser und Atlan folgte der Aufforderung nur zu gerne und ließ sich auf ihr Lager herunterziehen.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Sie hatten alles gepackt, was sie mitnehmen konnten und sahen sich ein letztes Mal auf ihrem 'Planeten' um, während sie auf das Beiboot der Nightingale warteten, die im Anflug auf den Planeten war.

"Ich werde diesen Ort hier vermissen. Ich war selten irgendwo, wo es friedlicher war als hier. Und ich war schon an vielen Orten", sagte Atlan nachdenklich und Perry Rhodan nickte.  
"Ja, dieser Ort ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Vielleicht können wir irgendwann hierher zurückkehren."

"Ja, das wäre schön, Perry. Nur wir beide." Perry wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und lächelte ihn an. "Natürlich nur wir beide, mein Freund", stellte er mit einem heiseren Unterton fest, der Atlan einen erneuten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wie machte Perry das bloß? Er war doch nun wahrhaftig kein Teenager mehr!

Perry grinste, als ob er seine Gedanken erraten hätte und drückte kurz seine Hand.

Das Beiboot landete in der Nähe ihres Lagers und Major Summer kam persönlich, um sie abzuholen. Er trat auf Perry und Atlan zu und schüttelte ihnen erleichtert die Hand.

"Wir sind so froh, dass wir Sie endlich gefunden haben! Beide Imperien sind völlig in Aufruhr gewesen, bis wir Sie endlich gefunden haben. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Perry Rhodan erwiderte den Händedruck und lächelte. "Uns geht es gut, Major Summer. Wir hatten hier ein paar erstaunlich ruhige Tage, während wir auf Rettung gewartet haben. Wir werden Ihnen alles weitere an Bord erläutern."

Major Summer nickte. "Natürlich kommen Sie, bitte."

Atlan sah den Planeten auf dem Bildschirm kleiner werden und straffte sich innerlich. Der Urlaub war vorbei, nun mussten sie sich wieder auf ihren Alltag konzentrieren.

Perry saß neben ihm und Atlan konnte an dem Ausdruck in seinem Augen sehen, dass es  dem Freund ähnlich ging. Sie hatten Major Summer einen Bericht über die Geschehnisse des Absturzes gegeben, aber sie hatten ihr besonderes Erlebnis ausgelassen. Den Göttern sei Dank hatte Major Summer auf keine weitere Untersuchung des Planeten bestanden, er war viel zu erleichtert gewesen, dass sie die Vermissten gefunden hatten und hatte es eilig, die beiden wichtigsten Männer zweier Imperien heil wieder nach Hause zu bringen.

Perry wandte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Das Lächeln und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen enthielten ein Versprechen für später und Atlan lächelte seinen Freund an.

Vielleicht war der Abschied von diesem Planeten nicht nur ein Abschied, sondern gleichzeitig der Beginn von etwas Neuem.


End file.
